Arachnid
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU: Yugi gets 3 plane tickets and boat cruise bookings for the Caribbean and he decides to take Ryou and Malik with him. But on the way there, their plane crashes somewhere uncharted and there is something on the island that is picking off the passengers and crew members. Will they survive or take the same death as their fellow passengers.
1. Chapter 1

Arachnid

AU: Yugi gets 3 plane tickets and boat cruise bookings for the Caribbean and he decides to take Ryou and Malik with him. But on the way there, their plane crashes somewhere uncharted and there is something on the island that is picking off the passengers and crew members. Will they survive or take the same death as their fellow passengers.

Pairings: Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik and later: Bakura x Ryou x Marik x Malik.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the idea that came from the movie 'Arachnid'.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi ran to the telephone and started dialling. He'd just received 3 plane tickets to the Caribbean. He'd been given them from his grandfather who'd booked the tickets and boat cruise for a graduation present and he was able to take his best friends along, though Jou was unable to go because of previous plans with his boyfriend after graduation. So Yugi was going to invite his two other friends along hoping they'd hadn't made any plans.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Ryou."

"_**Hi Yugi what's going on? It's 9:30 at night."**_

"Yeah sorry about that but are you busy?"

"_**No why?"**_

"Do you think you'd be able to come over right now? You can stay overnight."

"_**Don't see why not. See you in ten."**_

"Cool, got to call Malik."

"_**Alright see you soon. Bye."**_

"Bye."

Yugi hung up and quickly called Malik.

"_**Who the fuck is calling this late at night?"**_

"Nice to talk to you too Malik."

"_**Yugi? What in the world are you calling so late for?"**_

"I was hoping you'd be able to come over and stay the night. I have a surprise."

"_**Tell me first and then I'll decide."**_

"No you have to come over if you want to know. Ryou's already on his way over. See you soon Malik." Yugi started hanging up the phone while Malik started screaming down his end of the phone.

"_**Yugi don't you dare hang up. Yugi!!!!!"**_

Yugi giggled as he placed the phone down. He knew Malik would come over even if he'd be a little pissy. Yugi skipped around the living room holding the plane tickets and another piece of paper that had the boat cruise bookings on it. Yugi smiled and sat down, excitement coursing through his whole body.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Ten minutes later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi ran down the stairs of the game shop as the bell rang impatiently. Yugi quickly unlocked the door and let Malik in who was soaking wet.

"Malik you ok?"

"Yeah just great. Thanks for the call over."

"You should have grabbed an umbrella."

"You know I don't own one."

"It's a good thing I have your clothes from the last time you stayed over. They're clean. Come on."

Just as they started up the stairs the door bell rang and Yugi raced down the stairs to see Ryou there hiding behind his umbrella. Yugi stepped aside and let Ryou in who shivered and placed his umbrella down on a towel that was beside the door and among the other umbrella's there. Ryou looked up to see a sulking Malik who was glaring at Yugi.

"Malik you look like a drowned rat. Why didn't you take an umbrella?"

"I don't own one."

"Come on let's get upstairs and Malik can change and then I'll tell you all why I asked you over." Yugi said leading them upstairs.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After sorting Malik into some dry clothes and setting hot chocolate in the living room. Yugi sat there with Ryou and Malik all were seated comfortably there.

"I guess you two are wondering why I called you here now?"

"Yeah that'd be nice since I was soaked." Malik growled as he sipped his drink.

"Malik don't be rude. But yes we would like to know." Yugi smiled and passed a plane ticket to the two. "What's this? A plane ticket to..."

"The Caribbean!" Malik finished with surprise.

"Yeah and this too." Yugi passed the paper to Ryou who held it between him and Malik so they could both read the paper.

"Boat cruise bookings?"

"Yep."

"I don't get it?" Malik said sitting back looking at the ticket in his hand.

"That ticket in both your hands is yours." Yugi pulled the last ticket from behind him. "And this is mine."

"Yugi I don't understand." Malik said and Yugi sighed rolling his eyes.

"Those are your tickets and I'm going on a boat cruise in the Caribbean and you both are coming." Yugi said and both just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth open. "Unless you don't want to and I can easily find someone else so you could easily just give the plane tickets back."

Both snapped back to reality when he said this and Malik just growled and held his ticket to his chest and kept his eyes narrowed at Yugi saying 'Don't you even try to take this back.' Yugi laughed before Ryou jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thankyou Yugi. I was just going to spend the holidays in a job before deciding what university to go to. You know my father left me."

"Yeah Ryou I know. Well you won't be working for our first free holiday where we won't have school."

Yugi yelped as Malik jumped on him hugging him tightly and Yugi just laughed.

"Ok Malik I get it you are happy I invited you."

"Yep."

Yugi smiled before Ryou screamed. Both he and Malik looked over to see a huge spider sitting on the wall. Yugi yelped and moved far away and him and Ryou hugged each other. Malik sighed and walked over and took it off the wall and walked towards them both. Yugi and Ryou screamed and ran down the hall into the bathroom, with Malik hot on their tails, where they locked themselves in the bathroom.

Both Yugi and Ryou were afraid of spiders. They both had a strong fear of spiders that was only showed up when they saw one. Regardless of if it was deadly or not they would still hate being in the same room as them. This fear of spiders is called Arachnophobia.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it.

The story is actually completed and I will start the sequal depending on if I get good review for this story in the first couple of chapter.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I have decided to update early since I'm feeling bored about waiting for the end of the week. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi stepped into the airport and took his bags to the check in area before heading to the security point and when he passed through he met up with Ryou and Malik all three of them were smiling. Each one of them had back packs that contained a day's worth of clothes and some food because each one of them hated plane food and they had a stopover in LA before heading by another plane to the Caribbean.

"You made it."

"Of course. Would never throw up the chance." Malik said.

Ryou and Yugi shook their heads before heading over and sitting down in some free seats at a cafe. They ordered something to drink and something to eat, having it wrapped to eat on the plane.

"So Yugi why isn't Jou here again?"

"Him and Seto are busy on a holiday in Hawaii remember. They had it booked since the start of the year."

"Oh ok."

Ryou shook his head. "Well you excited Yugi. First time you've ever been alone without any adults?"

"Yeah I'm a little nervous but I've got you two. You have been so unless you guys are scared I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"That's right." Malik said and clapped Yugi on the back. "You'll be fine with us. Don't worry about a thing."

Malik had lost his parents when he was 13 and had lived by himself since, no family relation so he was living at a foster home till he turned 16 before he left and lived in an apartment by himself since. Malik was now 18, along with Ryou and Yugi.

Ryou on the other hand, his father didn't come home much so he was always by himself in the house his father own. The only thing he'd get from him was the odd letter and some spending money for food and some extra for him to spend on whatever he needed. The electricity, water and other bills were automatically paid for so Ryou didn't have to worry about them.

Yugi smiled and each just chatted before a lady on the speaker spoke.

"**Passengers heading to Los Angeles on JA666 flight has commenced boarding through gate 6."**

Yugi looked to them and smiled. "That's our flight come on let's go before the crowds get large."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik grabbed their bags and headed quickly to the gate to find a long line. All three groaned and lined up waiting to get on. As they passed through the gate after showing their boarding ticket they headed towards the plane. It was very large and all three of them smiled as they headed on the plane. Yugi was in front with Ryou behind and Malik taking up the rear. Yugi smiled as he showed his pass to the lady.

"Your seat's on the left and is row 7." She said nicely.

Yugi smiled and headed down to his seat and sat on the window seat with Malik next to him and Ryou in the isle. Yugi smiled as they buckled up and all started talking again about what they wanted to do. After about 10minutes everyone was seated and the plane headed out to the run way.

"**Welcome all passengers heading to the United States. Please take the next few minutes to read the safety pamphlet in your seat pocket in front of you. Your crew members will now demonstrate what to do in an emergency..."**

All three listened closely to the demonstration before reading the pamphlet afterwards. As the crew members sat down all three grasped hands as the plane started to power up. Yugi smiled at the three as it took off and headed down the run way. As the plane took to the air Yugi couldn't rid the smile from his face and neither could Ryou and Malik.

As they reached flying level the seatbelt sign came off and the crew said that they were free to move about the cabin. Yugi got Ryou to pull out a pack of cards from his bag and they sat around playing a few different card games for about an hour or so before they pulled out two more and then started to play solitaire and were timing against each other to see who could finish first.

It was now just under two hours into the flight when turbulence kicked in and their cards went everywhere. This caused Yugi and Ryou to cling to Malik's arms.

"**Everyone please stay calm we have had to head off course because of a storm that had shown up just before the flight started. We have now come across an unknown storm and have no choice but to keep going. Please remain in your seats and have your seat belts firmly fastened."**

Yugi and Ryou still clung to Malik who tried to calm to the two scared boys. Yugi turned his head to look out the window and as the lightning flashed a shape of a spider appeared in the sky. Yugi screamed and buried his face in Malik's arm. Malik had noticed the form the lightening showed and closed the blind on the window to stop him from looking out.

"Hey why'd he scream?" "Who screamed?" Passengers asked.

"Sorry these two have phobia of spiders and the lightning cause a shape of a spider. Sorry." Malik said as he tried to calm Yugi.

After 5minutes of turbulence and flashes of lightning the two let go of their clinging to him and sat up but still held his arm. Suddenly out of nowhere the power shut off to the plane and every other device on board and the whole passenger on the plane screamed in horror as the sound of the plane shut down. As the plane plummeted down through the sky the plane was somehow torn in two the back end of the plane disappeared.

Yugi and Ryou were screaming clinging to Malik who clung the two to him as he also screamed in terror. Soon the plane crashed into the water knocking everyone out and many were forced from their seats.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next. I may update early but still using the poll as a reference.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid : 11 = 23%

Blood Servant : 24 =52%

Lake Discoveries : 11 = 23%

Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 3

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered softly as he woke. He had a pounding headache and the fact that water was brushing against him confused him greatly. Yugi opened his eyes and gasped as his vision was met with sand and some baggage. Yugi pushed himself up and gasped at pain in his wrist. Yugi sat up, keeping the pain off his wrist and looked at it. It was black and swollen and Yugi winced seeing it bent slightly.

Yugi looked over at one bag and got up and walked over. Yugi knelt down and opened the bag with one hand after a bit of struggle and searched through finding woman's clothing. Yugi groaned because if Malik saw him using woman's clothing to even strap his arm till he found a crew member who could help him he would never hear the end of. Yugi then thought of his friends. It was his fault they were stuck with him. If he hadn't of invited them then they wouldn't have been stuck on this island.

Yugi jumped when he heard loud crashing of the trees behind him and he instantly turned around in case something was coming but nothing was. Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed the least seductive shirt in the bag which was still very seductive. Yugi wondered about why a person would just pack extremely revealing clothing but pushed it aside and grabbed the shirt and holding one end in his mouth he started to wrap it around his arm, tears falling from his eyes as he did. It took all he could to not scream. Yugi figured it was either broken or extremely badly broken.

Yugi finished and pushed himself and started along the strip of beach behind him checking bags that had washed up on the beach till he came to a rocky point before wandering back down the other way. Yugi still heard sounds in the large jungle that was next to the beach and it was spooking him out.

Yugi continued for an hour, checking any bags along the way and he was ever so happy when he found his suitcase intact. It was a solid metal bag meaning all his clothes were dry. His wasn't the only one like that so were Malik and Ryou's. Yugi smiled; there was food in there that his grandfather made him take just in case he needed it. Yugi quickly opened it and pulled out a small muesli bar and closed his suitcase and then sitting down on it he started to munch on the bar as he looked at the jungle in front of him.

"I'll walk for the next day or so along the beach or until I find no more bags and then decide what to do from there." Yugi paused and looked behind him out to see and sighed. "I hope Malik and Ryou are ok. This is all my fault."

Yugi let tears fall from his eyes and he wiped them away again and crammed the rest of the muesli bar in his mouth and picked up his suitcase in his good hand, happy he packed light. Yugi started down the strip of beach again and as he walked further for another ten minutes he saw someone sitting on the beach up ahead. Yugi nearly cried in happiness and started walking over faster.

"HEY! HEY OVER HERE!" Yugi cried out.

The person looked over and quickly stood up and ran over. Yugi noticed it was a young woman with black hair; her eyes were an orange blue colour. Yugi smiled happy to have found someone.

"Hey you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah you?"

"Better than you. What happened to your wrist?"

"I don't know I'm guessing I hit it on something as we crashed. I'll wait till we find someone from the crew before I worry about fixing it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah as long as I don't use it."

"What's with the bag?"

"It's mine. I found it washed up on the beach. There were more and more as I started walking this way. Come on, let's get walking and we might find someone."

"Why not the way you came?"

"Because I went that way to check the few bags that were near a rocky point. It didn't look safe to walk that way. Come on."

"Here let me at least carry that for you."

"No it's alright. It's mine you shouldn't have to carry it."

"Alright."

Yugi just smiled and they started off. As they continued they found about 9 more people from the plane and unknown to Yugi there were a pair of glowing purple eyes watching him the whole time.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou groaned as water lapped at his body. Ryou jumped awake at the water and saw that he was lying on the sand before sitting up and looking in front of him to see a jungle on the mountains and on either side of him beach with some bags scattered along it while behind him was an ocean. Ryou got out of the water and looked around himself again before looking through a few bags till he found Malik's because it had pictures of them and also his fake id's for alcohol when they got to America.

Ryou grabbed the bag and wince at the pain in his side. Ryou put the bag down and pulled up his shirt where his side hurt and saw a dangerously black bruise. Ryou winced slightly and just hoped that his bottom ribs weren't broken or fractured.

Ryou picked the bag up this time on his other side and started down the stretch of beach and checking through bags for maybe his or Yugi's. Ryou found a few people from the plane, none of them the crew. Unaware to him that there was a pair of glowing dark brown eyes watching him from within the jungle.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik winced as he felt something rub into his head making different parts of his body sting. Malik sat up and winced and looked down at his arms and legs to find small gashes here and there. Malik carefully reached up and felt a small gash at his hair line but that's cover normally so it didn't matter to much. Malik stood looking around to find that he was on a beach and there was a jungle in front of him and ocean behind.

"Grrr...Stupid plane. Ruining Yugi's, Ryou's and my holiday. Stupid plane."

Malik kicked the sand beneath him and started to trudge along the beach also checking any bags just in case they were his or his friends. Malik came across a bag that he knew all too well. It was Ryou's and he quickly lifted it up and trudged along the beach again. He noticed some small bag and knelt down and looked at it. It was water proof just like all his friends were and he quickly opened it to find a satellite phone and he looked around and closed it and quickly stuffed it in Ryou's bag happy there was room in there. Malik stood up and started back down the stretch of beach.

After an hour of walking he came across a large part of the plane's wing. Malik quickly walked over and found 3 dozen people there. Malik noticed the crew were there along with other passengers. Malik ran through the group, still carrying Ryou's bag, looking for his two shorter friends.

Malik nearly ran off heading in the direction he was going to when one of the crew told him that they had medical and food supplies. Also saying that they were going to stay there for another day before the day after they would all head into the jungle to try and pick up reception, on top of one of the mountains, on one of their other satellite phones.

Malik was made to sit down while 2 of the crew members bandaged his worse gashes that weren't really all that bad before handing him something from their dinner that had somehow landed on the beach. Malik took the food and started eating it reluctantly; he hoped that either Ryou or Yugi found his bag because it had better food in it. He would have eaten from Ryou's but then he'd have to give Ryou's food away. And at the moment to him it was survival of the fittest.

Eventually it was sun down and every went to sleep, the crew members keeping watch in case others came and they were also keeping the fire on the beach going, that was where everyone was. Malik sighed and slept away from the jungle and slept closer to the water. He didn't like the look of that jungle at all. As he went to sleep he didn't see glowing lavender eyes that had been watching him all day.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.

Note: You will notice that the voting poll looks the same as the one for the previous week. Those who voted will still be able to vote as I made a completely new one.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I have decided not to use the polls it was a test. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi yawned widely as he woke the next morning with the 10 other people all waking up as the sun rose. They had all taken turns last night to keep watch. Yugi sat up and grabbed his suitcase and started to head off with the rest of his group as they all headed along the beach, checking any suitcases for luggage that might belong to them or their friends.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou walked along the few people he'd found. They had woken that morning and had been walking for nearly 4 hours now. Ryou was so tired as were all of them. As they continued they noticed part of the plane sticking out of the ground. All the people with him cried out in joy and ran off leaving Ryou to carry Malik's bag by himself.

"Selfish people. Leaving me alone while I take this by myself. How rude." Ryou mumbled to himself.

The heat was getting to him and making him annoyed and agitated. As he got closer he started walking towards the shade of the trees. As he got there he collapsed on the ground laying on top of Malik's bag.

"Ryou?... Ryou!"

Ryou looked around for the source of the voice to see Malik coming closer with his bag. Ryou smiled happily and as Malik sat next him he wrapped his arms around him laying limp.

"Malik you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, few small minor cuts. You?"

"Nice bruise on my rib that's it. Where's Yugi?"

"He's not here. I haven't seen him since before I blacked out."

"Me neither. I hope he's ok."

"Same here."

Malik held Ryou up and brought one of their suitcases and pushed his behind him to keep him up. Ryou frowned before Malik jumped off before coming back with someone from the group of people he'd met who was a doctor.

"Hi I heard you had a bruise on your rib. Mind if I have a look?"

Ryou shook his head and lifted his shirt to show that black bruise that sat there. The man pushed and prodded around before placings Ryou's shirt back down.

"You'll be happy to know that there is nothing broken. It's just badly bruised so it will hurt if you bump it."

"Thankyou."

The man nodded and walked off again. Malik smiled and sat down next to him. They were seated away from the rest of the group in the shade.

"Hey I snagged 3 backpacks from other luggage's I found on my way here. We can use them to put some clothes, food and water in. We can then hide our bags somewhere in this front part of the jungle till we come back."

Ryou nodded. "What about Yugi?"

"We are apparently staying here till tomorrow morning before we head into the jungle. Let's hope he gets here soon."

"Yeah."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was close to night fall now and Yugi and his group were all tired, some had been carrying bags that they had found that were theirs or a friends or family members. Yugi was so exhausted and his arm that was carrying his bag in was nearly dead. Because he couldn't use his other hand he had to use his good one which he thought was about to fall off.

"Hey! What's that?" Someone from the front of the group said.

"Looks like part of the plane!"

"There's a fire there!"

"Looks like there's people too!"

"Quickly!"

Yugi nearly collapsed right then and there but he had to force himself to keep going just to hopefully see if Ryou and Malik made it there. Yugi found Malik and Ryou's luggage near the edge of the camp and he sat his down and collapsed on the ground.

"I need someone to bring that boy water hurry." Someone yelled out.

Yugi just ignored it, getting ready to fall asleep when someone knelt next to him. Yugi looked up to see man in his 40's holding a bottle of water.

"Here drink."

"No someone else will need it more than me. I'll be fine."

"No you do. I'm a doctor now drink." Yugi sighed and sat up, taking the bottle and slowly took sips. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I don't know it was...."

"YUGI"

Yugi turned his head hearing his name and saw Malik and Ryou running over before they collapsed the ground next to him and hugged him tightly. Yugi nearly burst into tears, he was so glad they were alright.

"You were saying?"

Yugi looked back at the man. "It was like that when I woke on the beach."

The man nodded and slowly started to remove the bandage he'd made out of the shirt and placed it on the ground. Malik picked it up and opened it out before he snorted to hold in his laughter. Yugi rolled his eyes before yelping, which stopped Malik's laughter.

"I'm going to have to straighten it out you know. That way at least it will heal more on it's own. It's surprisingly not broken, you've just sprained it and it's bent itself slightly and I'm guessing you weren't game to touch it, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get some proper bandages."

Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou and smiled he was glad they were both ok. Yugi moved to lay down when he felt something other than sand and looked up to see Malik sitting behind him. Yugi smiled and relaxed as Malik ran his hand through his hair.

"You guys hurt?"

"Yeah Ryou has a nice bruise and I have small scratches and gashes everywhere."

"At least it isn't anything bad."

"Listen Yugi when the doctor comes back I want you to sleep ok. Tomorrow we're all heading into the jungle to head up to the top of the mountain to hopefully get a signal for someone to rescue us."

"Ok but Malik have you heard anything since you woke in the island?"

"What do you mean Yugi?" Ryou asked, having just listened in the whole time.

"Like loud crashing noises. I did when I first woke and haven't since."

"No I haven't. Ryou?"

"No, but I feel like I'm being watched. Not just by one set of eyes but many though it only felt like one person watching."

Yugi nodded, showing he did too before both looked at Malik who gave one small nod. Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and tugged him closer till he sat right beside him.

"Ryou and I will take turns watching either Yugi or the other sleep. I would bring you in Yugi but your too tired, your already struggling to stay awake. Now at night fall we'll sleep close to the fire and away from this over grown hill side."

Yugi and Ryou nodded just as the doctor came back and he got Malik to stuff part of Yugi's mouth with the shirt he used as a bandage, Yugi having not wanted that in his mouth so he just glared at Malik. The doctor quickly bent Yugi's wrist back straight and Yugi screamed around the shirt and was bitting it hard, tears leaked from his eyes. Ryou wiped them away before Malik took the shirt from his mouth after the doctor had finished strapping it. Yugi now couldn't bend his wrist in any direction.

"This is just for a day so after tomorrow you can take the bits of wood out and just wrap it properly. You know how to do that?" Yugi nodded. "Ok. I'll see you three later. Make sure he gets some food and more water."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. A little easter treat. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 5

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Come on let's get somewhere to sleep."

Malik helped Yugi to his feet before grabbing his and Yugi's bags and walked down to where he'd slept the night before and placed the bags down. Malik grabbed out two of the three back packs to use as pillow. Ryou had helped Yugi who at the moment was too tired to walk by himself down to where Malik was. Ryou placed him down on the ground and then put his suitcase down and sat down.

"After something to eat I'll take the first watch ok?"

Ryou nodded and sat down beside Yugi and talked softly with him while Malik grabbed food. Ryou unconsciously watched the jungle before them, wondering what had caused the sounds and feelings of being watched.

"Here eat up. We'll save our food for later."

Ryou nodded and helped Yugi sit up before all started eating. Once finished Yugi and Ryou laid down, the sun having disappeared completely now, and slowly made it off to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Scurrying of many legs could be heard within the jungle before they came to a stop a safe distance from the ocean. As the things that the legs belonged to got closer they found people that slept by the jungle that they lived in. Nabbing any that were close before running off again. Screams could be heard from the people that were nabbed throughout the whole jungle.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi and Ryou jumped awake as screams could be heard and were getting further away really quickly. Yugi and Ryou huddled close to Malik and had a tight grip on his arms. Yugi was terrified along with Ryou and Malik was trying to hide it so he could reassure the other two but he was failing.

Some of the crew members went to investigate a little before calling everyone back onto the beach and were to stay around the fire. Everyone was more than happy to comply to what they were asking and they all huddled around the fire.

"M-M-Malik...w-w-what w-w-was th-that?" Yugi asked, trying not to stutter.

"I...I don't know Yugi. To survive and get to the Caribbean is to stay together and not get separated, ok?" Yugi nodded and Malik and Yugi looked at Ryou. "Ryou?" Ryou nodded hurriedly. "So let's stay together. Now I'm getting you two over to part of the plane's wing. Grab your bags."

Ryou and Yugi grabbed their bags and followed Malik before stacking the bags next to them and Malik leaned up against the plane and Yugi and Ryou curled up on either side of him. Both of them took a long time to go to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As morning hit all three of them woke, Malik having fallen asleep a few hours before sunrise because a crew member was stationed near them on supervision. Yugi and Ryou got up and stretched and looked at Malik who was rubbing his eyes.

"Do we have any coffee?"

"Well yes Malik but we have no hot water. It's instant coffee."

"That's fine I'll drink it cold then."

Yugi opened his bag and pulled out the small coffee sachet and handed it to Malik. Malik ripped it open and poured it into a bottle of water and shook it up and then downed it. He'd had to drink the coffee like that one day when he didn't pay the electrical bill on time or there was a black out. It still woke him up so he was happy.

Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other before shaking their heads. Ryou handed Yugi one of the back packs before giving one to Malik and grabbing out the last from his bag. Ryou started to put some change of clothes in and all of the food in his bag and anything else he may have needed. Yugi noticed what they were to do and did the same having a bit of trouble because he couldn't use his bad hand all that well. He could grip things but to put them in the bag he had to use his other hand. Malik quickly stuffed anything he could along with his food before helping Yugi, taking anything from him and put it in the bag. Once all food was in there they sealed and locked their suitcases, Malik taking the satellite phone from Ryou's bag and hiding it in his and locking it.

Malik helped Yugi get the pack on his back along with Ryou before Ryou helped him with his. They grabbed their bags before going into the jungle unnoticed because the crew were busy with others. Malik found a safe place to put them and they laid them down and covered them quickly with branches. Malik looked around along with the other two taking in what was around them before heading back down to the beach still unnoticed by anyone.

After a few more minutes the head crew man stood near the jungle facing everyone. Everyone knew what was going to happen and were a bit fearful about going into the jungle.

"Alright everyone. It's time to head out. Now I know you are all scared about what happened last night, but as long as we all stick together we should be fine. Alright time to go."

Yugi looked to Malik who took his hand and then Ryou's and started after the crew man. Yugi whimpered as they got into the line and headed into the jungle.

Unknown to them their bags were being taken and if they got back there they wouldn't be there.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was now after midday and they were all sitting resting and having something small to eat. So far everything was going well. They had so far rested for about 20minues now and the rest stop was over. Everyone groaned as they were told to get up and get moving. Yugi held Ryou stand before Malik got up and they started off again, Ryou and Yugi clinging to Malik.

As they continued walking Malik noticed a large spider web they were coming up to and he decided if he didn't say anything they wouldn't notice. But unfortunately as they got closer Ryou's hand pointed at what he saw coming up by Yugi. Malik quickly wrapped his arms around their head and placed his hand over their mouths. Yugi tried to scream along with Ryou but it was muffled.

Malik walked them forward quickly till they passed the spider web and were a good 10meters away before he let them got go. Yugi looked near to tears while Ryou was pale and shaking. The spider that had been on the web was a tanned colour and had glowing lavender eyes, well that's what he thought it looked like and Malik had to admit it was a good size spider. From one leg to the other across from it, he guessed it was about 15cms long.

"Shh shh, it can't hurt you as long as you don't touch it." Malik said as he tried to calm the two down.

Both nodded and clung to him more as they walked through the jungle. They ended up coming along two more spiders as well. As it got late they came across a foot path before following it. They ended up coming across an old village. It was abandoned as everyone looked around and it seemed no one had been there in years. Yugi, Ryou and Malik took a undercover sort of thing that was elevated off the mud along with some others but they all kept to themselves.

As night fell Yugi, Ryou and Malik ate before falling asleep, as a crew member watched over a couple of covered areas each before swapping over with some other adults. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were never volunteered for it because they looked still too young to take on that role.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was very late in the night now when the things struck again this time not waking any they took and weaving their way around the night watchers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik had woken up during the night and had to go to the bathroom. He walked a little way away from the place of resting before quickly going to the bathroom. Malik was so busy he didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I was bored so I decided to update. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 6

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik jumped and looked over his shoulder to see someone that looked similar to him. Though he was pretty sure he hadn't seen him on the plane, but then again he wasn't focused on who was coming on. The man looked a year or two older and his hair was spiked out in all sort of directions, his skin tanned nicely and had lavender eyes.

Malik quickly put himself away, a faint blush on his face before he turned around fully to face the man but only to find he was gone. Malik frowned and looked around him and couldn't find him. Malik quickly headed back to the sleeping place and found Yugi and Ryou curled up next to each other. Malik smiled, the two were cute. He knew anyone would have thought that with the way the three acted that they were together. Malik climbed back in and lay behind Ryou and fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They woke up in the morning and looked around to find that everyone wasn't up yet. Yugi, Ryou and Malik pulled out some food and started eating before putting it away. Malik in deep thought wondering if he'd really seen that man or if he was just hallucinating or dreamed the whole thing. Yugi and Ryou had noticed his distant look and were confused.

"Malik what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry."

"No Malik tell us. You didn't even hear them call for everyone to get up saying we were moving."

"Oh. Look I saw some guy last night when I went to take a leak. He looked almost the same as me. When I turned around to put myself back in, he was gone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, though I hadn't seen him on the plane or back at the beach. Though I could have over looked him earlier but I'm sure he was there."

"Well I wouldn't tell anyone else here. They will think you're going crazy. But let's go before we're left behind."

Malik nodded and stood up and helped Yugi put his back pack on before helping Ryou who then helped him. As they started off again Malik remembered Yugi's arm.

"Hey Yugi when we stop tonight we'll take that bandage off and take the sticks out before just wrapping it up again."

"Ok Malik, thankyou."

Malik smiled and wrapped his arm over Yugi's shoulder and did the same with Ryou. As they continued they didn't noticed the people at the back were being silently nabbed off. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were in the middle of the group and didn't both looking behind them as they were walking.

As they stopped for a break at midday it was then that everyone that was left noticed that the group was too small.

"What happened to everyone? There are many people missing since we left the beach there were at least another 2 dozen people here."

Everyone stood up and looked around, Yugi and Ryou clinging to Malik. Malik counted how many people that were left apart from him, Yugi and Ryou because they wouldn't ever leave his side. There was only 24 people left in the group.

"I suggest we keep moving and try and remain quiet and not talk unless necessary." Malik said.

Everyone looked to him and nodded. Everyone picked up their things and started off again. Malik holding Ryou and Yugi's wrists firmly while they huddled close, their eyes darting around the jungle. They'd passed a couple of spider webs with small spiders in them and Yugi and Ryou did well as to not scream and give away their position.

"Well done you two. There's not need to scream. They won't get you. Just stay with me. I won't let them get you ok?" Malik whispered softly.

Yugi and Ryou nodded and buried their face in his arm for a minute before looking out as they walked through the jungle. They had nearly reached the base of the mountain by night fall and set up camp somewhere that looked reasonable. Yugi and Ryou sat down and didn't let go of Malik. As they all ate as night came upon them they all fell asleep this time forgetting to put up watchers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The things in the jungle smirked at each other as the humans they were taking off didn't put anyone up for watch duty. That just made their job all the more easier. Silently they took the sleeping humans to where the others were and left the three that were cuddled up together.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the first the next morning. Yawning he was about to bury his face in Malik arm but look around to find everyone gone and all their things still there. Yugi was going to scream when a hand came across his mouth stopping him. Yugi eyes darted towards the person whose hand it was. Yugi was met with a purpleeyed male. Yugi noticed that he looked similar to himself.

The man slowly lowered his hand seeing Yugi wasn't going to scream. Yugi noticed he had hair to him but there were lightening bangs going up through his hair and the tips along his hair were purple compared to his amethyst ones. Yugi noticed he was taller than him and was maybe a year or so older and was of a stronger build.

Yugi turned to Malik and started to shake him awake. Yugi looked around again only to find him gone. Yugi frowned and looked around to find the whole place deserted. Yugi shook Malik again and shook Ryou as well.

"Hmm... Yugi what?"

"Malik everyone's gone."

Malik sat up and looked around and Ryou a second behind him. Ryou looked at Yugi and Malik before standing up and walking over to where some of them stayed. Looking around he found no tracks leading away.

"There are no tracks. They didn't leave by themselves. They were taken somehow."

Yugi tugged on Malik's sleeve to get his attention. Malik frowned down at Yugi who looked a little scared about something. Yugi held up his injured arm and Malik smiled and gently unwrapped it and the sticks fell to the ground before he wrapped it up again firmly. Yugi winced a little but left it like it was.

"There now why are you scared?"

"Malik I saw someone just before I woke you both."

"Who was it?" Ryou asked coming back over.

"He looked like me only older and more mature."

"Sounds like what happened with Malik."

"Yeah come on. Let's get the satellite phone from the crew members back pack and head to the top of the mountain."

All three looked through the bags and soon found the satellite phone and placed it in Malik's bag before they grabbed any leftover food before heading out with their bags on their backs, full of food. Yugi looked behind him before the camp disappeared just in case the man was there.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 7

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As they made their way closer to the mountain side Yugi and Ryou were getting more and more creped out by the number of spiders they were seeing. Soon it got too much.

"Malik please let's find another way to the top of the mountain." Yugi said desperately.

"Please Malik, let's do what Yugi said."

Malik looked at them both before nodding and went to walk back the way they came. Ryou saw a flash of white in the corner of his eyes as they were turning around and he turned back and noticed a man standing a good distance away but a spider web was in front of him. Ryou noticed he was pale and his hair was similar to his but more wild and untamed. Ryou figured he was a year or so older than him and he had a bigger build. Ryou turned to Malik.

"Malik!"

As he turned back he was gone. Ryou frowned and looked around the area as Malik and Yugi ran back over.

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I saw...I saw someone there. He looked like me only rougher and older."

"Ok I've had enough of this. Let's go and you two are not to let go of me."

Malik turned after he said that and grabbed both of their arms and tugged them along. Ryou glanced back but the man wasn't there. Ryou was confused about what was going on and he knew the other two were as well.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Any way they tried to get up the mountain they couldn't find a way that didn't have any spiders. Malik sat them both down and knelt in front of them.

"Listen to me now you two. I know you're both scared and if something hadn't of taken everyone I'd leave you on the beach but because something is I'm taking you with me. I know there are spiders but I need you both to be strong ok till we get there." Yugi and Ryou nodded. "Good now don't let go of me. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Ryou and Yugi stood up following Malik and grabbed his arms tightly and they started through the jungle towards the mountain. Yugi and Ryou were so scared as there was just more and more spiders as they went. They came to the mountain and there was a sort of tunnel that ran along beside it.

"Come on we can walk under here out of the sun. It should be cooler."

Yugi and Ryou were reluctant because there were webs there, both they followed as they still were holding Malik's arms. Malik could feel them shaking constantly and he knew they were ever so frightened.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been an hour since they reached the strange curve in the mountain that provided shade and cover from the sun and rain. There were just more and more webs as they walked further along it.

"Hey!"

All three turned around to see another three men walking towards them, dodging the webs. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were stunned to see the man each individual saw was with two others.

"You know it's not safe to go that way. Come on." The one that looked like Malik said.

All three looked back before looking at the men before nodding and followed as they led them along back the way they came. Yugi walked forward to the man at the front of the three and looked at him curiously.

"Yes Little One." The man said with a smirk.

Yugi just blushed. "Um...I was wondering why you disappeared earlier today."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Making sure I could find my friends. You know this jungle is dangerous right?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou also abandoned Malik and walked to one that looked like him while the one that looked like Malik drifted back to him. Ryou looked at the man before looking ahead.

"Yes?" The man said gruffly.

"Um...nothing."

The man sighed. "What is it?"

"D...Didn't I see you earlier?"

"Yes you did."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I had to find my friends."

"Oh."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik glanced at the man beside him before watching Ryou and Yugi who were now engaged in a conversation with the ones that looked like them.

"What do you want?" Malik asked.

"To talk."

"You didn't want to talk the other night."

"Yeah I know but I had to find my friends."

"Why?"

"So that they didn't do anything to you."

"What do you mean?"

Before Malik even got his answer he was grabbed by something from behind the spider web and pulled him in, the spider web collapsing under him. He was in a hidden cave and pulled to the floor, knocked unconscious from his head striking a rock.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"What's your name?" Ryou asked.

"Bakura."

Ryou smiled and looked forward. Bakura took a quick glance behind him seeing his friend and the boys friend gone he smirked. Bakura noticed the next cave coming up and got the spider from his pocket and placed it on Ryou's shoulder unnoticed. The spider bit in and it went unnoticed and it injected something into his blood stream. Bakura smirked as Ryou fainted before catching him silently before quickly going into the cave. He tossed Ryou over his shoulder and carried him with him to the centre of the mountain.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was so caught in conversant with his look alike he didn't notice his friends gone.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Yami, yours Little One?"

"Yugi." Yugi replied blushing.

"Nice name. Hey Bakura?" Yami called out but got no reply.

Yugi turned around and saw Ryou and Malik gone along with Yami's friends. Yugi started to panic.

"Yugi stay here ok. I'll go back a little and see if they're there, ok? Just stay here."

"Ok."

Yami ran around the corner. Yugi stood there and was looking around franticly. Yugi heard something scurrying around behind him and he slowly turned to see something he never wanted to see. A huge spider standing at the height of a small dog. Yugi bolted out of the undercover area and through so many spider webs and kept running he could hear the scurrying of the spider and what sounded like more. Yugi freaked and ran as fast as he could.

As Yugi ran around a tree he tripped and got the wind knocked out of him. It took him 30 seconds to regain his thought and went to push up when something pushed him down. Yugi sobbed as he heard the spider on top of him making a strange sound. Yugi screamed as it bit into his side and injected something into him before climbing off. Yugi pushed himself up and looked around and saw a spider bigger than the one chasing him that was the size of a one story house.

"No...no no no no... please god no." Yugi said as he sobbed.

Yugi started to feel dizzy and he saw the large spider shoot silk at him and started to wrap him up in it. Yugi sobbed softly as he felt himself fall unconscious.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 8

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered hearing the scurrying that he heard earlier. Yugi opened his eyes to find he was in a large cave and as he tried to move he found he was wrapped from his neck down only part visible was his head. Yugi sobbed and looked around finding spiders sitting on the walls or one webs. Yugi looked up and saw that there were large webs holding other things that were wrapped up before looking below him seeing the same.

Yugi recognised one of the people below him as a crew member. Yugi watch, crying, as the crew member started to scream and cry out in pain before the area where their belly was split open and small spiders came crawling out and started feasting the body that had housed them. Yugi sobbed now fearing that was what was going to happen to him.

Yugi noticed that there were other webs at his level and looked at them to find Ryou and Malik on one side of him and the woman he'd first met. Yugi noticed that all three were unconscious and he looked down to see the spiders crawling up the walls and crawled onto his web and surrounded him.

Yugi sobbed more before something landed on his web and Yugi noticed it was the large spider he met earlier. Yugi noticed the small hatchlings crawl off the web and back down through the other webs that were there. Yugi watched as the large spider crawled behind him and what he guessed was sat down.

Yugi tried to break the silk only to get nowhere and he heard angry, what he guessed was chattering and looked to where the spider was to see it watching him. Yugi sobbed, his whole body now shaking. His phobia was kicking in now.

"Huh? What the hell?" Yugi heard someone speak and look over to see Malik awake.

"Malik." Yugi cried out.

"Yugi..." Yugi heard as Malik trailed off seeing the spider resting behind him. "What in the..."

"Help Malik. Please help, my wrist is hurting so bad."

"Yugi listen to me carefully; ignore what is around you ok?" Yugi nodded, still sobbing. "Can you tell me how your wrist is sitting?"

"On an angle." Yugi sobbed out.

"Shit!" Malik cursed loudly and Yugi flinched and the spider behind him moved forward a little. "And double shit."

"Huh? What's going on Malik?" They heard a sleepy Ryou say.

"That's what." Malik said nodding his head towards the top of the cave.

All three of them looked up and saw two more large spiders, the same size as the one behind Yugi descend down on to each of the webs Ryou and Malik were on. Ryou screamed loudly waking up any of the passengers or crew that were in the cave and making the small spiders recoil and run down to the bottom of the cave while the other three large ones moved back a bit at the scream. As Ryou finished screaming the three spiders climbed back to them and sat behind them. Ryou had gone extremely pale and so had Yugi.

Yugi looked over and saw the woman was shaking and sobbing. Her head was thrashing from side to side in pain.

"Oh no."

"Yugi?" Ryou and Malik asked.

"Look away."

All three did but as soon as she screamed Ryou and Malik looked back to see the area where her stomach the silk split open and small spiders climbed out and surrounded her body. Ryou paled even more and Malik joined him in paling before both of them started to try and struggle. The spiders saw them thinking of an extra meal and climbed over before the three larger spiders made them run off.

"Malik stop its useless." Yugi said, his body hadn't stopped shaking.

"I won't stop till we get to the Caribbean."

Yugi gave a small smile at this and tears still made their way down his face. Yugi jumped slightly when the spiders that were on their webs got up and disappeared somewhere into the top of the cave and the other spiders in the cave started following. Yugi looked to the others, Ryou and him jumping as some spiders had to crawl over their wrapped up silk bodies to get out. When the spiders had stopped and it looked like there were none left Yugi looked at the two.

"Were either of you bitten?"

"I don't think so. Something grabbed me and pulled me into a cave and then it was lights out. I don't know what happened to the man with me."

"Me neither. I was talking with Bakura and then I just fainted I guess. I don't even know if he caught me."

"What about you Yugi?" Malik asked.

Yugi bit his lip. "I was talking with Yami and he called for Bakura and when he didn't get a reply we looked around to find neither of you or his friends there. He told me to wait where I was he was just going for a quick look and he then ran off in the direction you guys were to be. I heard something behind me and saw a spider the size of a small dog and took off. I ran before falling over and winded myself. It caught up with me. It kept me down and sounded like it was chattering I guess with something before it bit me."

"Where?"

"Oh my side. It still hurts. It then let me go and when I got up and looked around and saw the spider you saw behind me earlier. It shot silk at me and wrapped me up and I fainted. You don't think that will happen to me do you?" Yugi asked nodding his head where the woman had once been.

"I hope not Yugi." Causing Yugi to whimper.

"_It won't Little One."_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Just so you all remember I've actually finished the whole story so I just have to post it. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 9

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi looked around trying to find who was talking but couldn't. Yugi noticed the three giant spiders crawling back in again and sobbed softly. Yugi watched as they climbed down onto the webs.

"_Little One why do you shake so much?"_ Yugi looked around again.

"Yugi who is that?" Ryou asked.

"It's Yami but I can't find him."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik had to instantly screwed their eyes shut as a bright light came from each of the spider's bodies. As the light died down they opened their eyes to find their look a-likes standing in front of them. Yami knelt down in front of him and grabbed the silk and ripped the webbing away Yugi scrambled up but soon stopped when he saw that he couldn't go anywhere. Yugi cradled his wrist to his chest and stared fearfully at Yami.

"You were the ones taking the passengers and crew weren't you?" Malik said.

"Yes we were." Malik's look alike said.

"Why?"

"Why else, food." Bakura said.

Ryou sobbed, his and Yugi's condition was worsening now. Malik looked at Yugi who was so close to climbing off the silk that had held him and then fall through gaps in the web.

"Let us go."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Your here as ours."

"What!" Malik screeched.

"Look my names Marik. We have taken you three here because we wanted you."

"Let me go you bastard!"

Marik shrugged and turned his back on Malik. Ryou noticed Bakura come forward and he knelt down and removed the silk from him before standing back. Ryou sat up slowly when he was a distance from him.

"Here let me look at your wrist." Yami said softly to Yugi.

"No stay away."

Yami frowned before turning to Marik and Bakura and they chattered like the spiders had been. Each of them nodded and Yugi and Ryou covered their eyes with their hands while Malik had to scrunch his eyes closed as the bright light came again and Yugi and Ryou took their hands down to see the three as spiders again. Yugi sobbed again and Ryou's got worse.

Yugi could do nothing as Yami walked closer and his legs forcing him to stand. Yugi just fainted when he was on his feet, he was just lucky that the silk was already on him and Yami wrapped him up carefully before lifting him up and climbing up the walls. He could hear Malik screeching in the background.

Ryou had fainted when Yami started wrapping Yugi and he was now laying half on half off the old silk casing, his upper body dipping down to the ground. Malik yelling at Ryou to wake up. Bakura moved forward and started wrapping Ryou up as well and took him with him when he was done, climbing the walls.

"Where are they taking them?" Malik yelled at Marik.

"_To our sleeping chambers. You're coming with me."_ Malik was surprised when Marik answered him like he normally did and he sounded the same.

"No I'm not."

"_You want to stay here where our young and others young hatch and eat. Cause I won't save if you do want to live later, you'll be there food."_

Malik paled and sighed looking away, agreeing. Marik walked forward and took the casing from the web and held it carefully and climbed up the wall.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered as he woke and found himself in what he guessed was a room, even though it was still a cave. Yugi looked around and saw a bed and then noticed he was in a giant web in the corner of the room again. Yugi sobbed again it not going unheard.

"_Why do you cry Little One?"_ Yugi jumped and looked around and couldn't find the speaker. _"I'm down here on the silk casing."_ Yugi looked down to find a small spider that looked similar to the large spider that was Yami. _"If I let you out will you run?"_

Yugi shook his head, tears still flowing from his eyes. The small spider crawled away to the edge of the web before changing and walking towards him in his human form. Yami opened the silk casing and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi shook his head.

"You'll want help getting down. You're other hand is injured is it not?"

"Yes but I'll be fine."

"I have to disagree. Look I won't hurt you just let me help you down."

Yugi body shook badly as he placed his good hand in Yami's and he pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his waist and held his other up to the ceiling and send silk there before jumping off the edge and gently landed on the ground where Yugi pushed himself away from him and huddled in a corner, his whole body shaking in fear.

"Yugi why are you so scared of me?"

"I...I hate spiders. I...I have a huge fear of them."

"Oh."

"So does Ryou."

"What about your other friend?"

"No he loves them but that's only the non-dangerous ones. You and your extended family here he won't like." Yugi said from where he was hiding.

"Yugi please I mean you no harm, please come over." Yugi shook his head. "What about if I climb into my web and stay there and you go onto the bed."

Yugi thought for a second before he nodded. Yami nodded and climbed onto the bed and Yugi slowly made his way over to the bed and sat on the far side of it. Yami sighed as he sat on the edge of his web.

"Look over the edge of the bed. You'll find the bag you had on you before you lost it when you were running from me."

Yugi looked over and saw his bag and he quickly picked it up and placed it on the bed and opened it to find small spiders in there. Yugi screamed and jumped off the bed. Yami frowned before he saw the small spiders crawling out. Yami jumped down and Yugi could tell he was angry and he watched as he said something and then they instantly ran out of the cave in one line. Yugi watched as Yami check his bag before going back to his web.

Yugi was hesitant about climbing on the bed but did and grabbed out muesli bar only to find the packet had been eaten through and nothing was left. Yugi sighed and pulled out any that didn't have anything left and placed them in the front pocket of his bag. He found that a dozen bars had been eaten through and were gone. He had only 6 left. Yugi groaned and grabbed one out and ate it rather quickly before taking something to drink and then placed his bag on the ground and sat there awkwardly with Yami. After about 3mintues Yugi yawned causing him to blush and Yami chuckle.

"Go to sleep Little One. You're safe here."

"What of my friends?"

"They will be fine. You sleep and I'll take you to them tomorrow morning. It's late."

Yugi nodded fearfully knowing if he said no he may be hurt. Yugi went to curl up on the bed when he heard a chuckle and Yami jumped down and pulled blanket from the bed and tossed it onto the web. Yugi sighed figuring he wouldn't be given something to sleep under. Yugi jumped when Yami gently placed his hand on his not gripping it, giving him a chance to pull away.

"Come on. It's safer up there."

"For you maybe."

"For you as well. Trust me on this."

Yugi got off the bed and followed Yami slowly back to the web and he stared at it for a minute before backing away.

"I can't, no I can't." Yugi said as he collapsed to his bottom and huddled in on himself.

"Yes you can."

"No please stay away, please stay away." Yugi sobbed.

Yami looked at him sadly and lifted him up and placed him in the corner he'd first been in which was under the web and grabbed the blanket and placed it over him. Yugi mumbling to himself over and over.

"You can if you try." Yami said softly before going back into his web.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 10

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou woke to find himself in a cave that was very dark. Ryou broke down and cried, losing all colour from his face when he saw he was in another web and there was Bakura as a spider standing over him. He knew he was still in the casing that Bakura had most likely put him in.

Ryou looked away as the spider moved back and then changed to Bakura's humans form and he jumped down and Ryou threw up not feeling well. Bakura turned to the sound and saw him having his head so that he didn't get any on himself and it fell to the ground making a puddle.

Bakura groaned and he jumped up and pulled the casing with Ryou from the web and jumped back down and placed him on the bed. Bakura left the room before coming back with something to clean up the mess before going and getting rid of it. Ryou lay the whole time crying.

Bakura came back in and knelt down beside the bed and opened Ryou's bag and pulled out something for him to eat and some water. He got off the floor and sat beside Ryou on the bed and sat him up in the casing. Bakura opened the packed of chips and grabbed one out and held it to Ryou's mouth. Ryou looked away refusing to eat, knowing it wouldn't be good if he did.

"Look Ryou you need to eat. You were only sick because of the liquid the spider injected into you while you and I talked." Ryou's head snapped towards him. "Yes you heard correct. I put the spider on you when you weren't looking. Trust me I know what I was doing. It wouldn't have killed you if that's what you're thinking."

"A...A...A s-s-s-spider b-b-bit m-m-m-m-me?"

Bakura nodded and Ryou started to try and struggle out of the casing. Bakura sighed and opened it and Ryou tried to get away but he grabbed his wrist and threaded a silk rope and tied it to the bed. Ryou tugged on it and looked at him fearfully.

"You all weren't scared off us when we first met."

"That's because we didn't know you were spiders."

Bakura sighed and placed the chips down on the bed and got up. "Eat. You'll feel much better."

"Let us leave."

"I can't do that. None of us can."

"What? Why?" Ryou said sobbing.

"Because then you'll tell them about the island and they will either destroy it or capture us and use us for experiments or show. Us three and two others that live on another part of the island won't go for that. We are the only 5 that can change our form while the other spiders here are just a normal spider."

"They are mutated and bigger than a normal spider."

"Not mutated like you think Ryou. They're evolved without human interruption. No spider under my, Yami's and Marik's control will ever touch any of you. You all three are perfectly safe here."

Bakura reached out to brush some hair from Ryou's face but Ryou dodged his hand and was shaking uncontrollably. Bakura frowned and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think I believe you but I...I-I can't...I-I..."

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I'm have a big fear of spiders, so does Yugi."

"Do I scare you much in this form?" Ryou shook his head. "Then how about I let you sleep and when you're asleep I can make a new web and sleep there. It needed fixing anyway."

"O..Ok."

"Go to sleep, you are perfectly safe in here, nothing will touch you." Ryou whimpered and held up his wrist that had the silk webbing rope on it. "No, no, I'm sorry but it's for your own safety."

Ryou nodded slowly and lay down slowly on the bed. Bakura looked at him before standing up and moving the sheet out from under Ryou and then laid it back on top of him. Bakura smiled and got up and started to take down the web without being in his spider form. Ryou was watching him before he fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Malik shouted as Marik carried him through a system of caves. "Bastard! Cunt! Asshole!"

Malik continued to curse as much as he could but Marik didn't even react to anything he said. Malik struggled greatly against him and failed miserably. Malik continued to curse at Marik as he looked for any sort of exit. He noticed as he was carried through the cave system that there was a tunnel that led to the outside. Malik struggled and tried to remember his way to that exit, cause if he could get out of Marik's grip and out of his watch he could grab Yugi and Ryou and get out of here.

Marik entered a small cavern inside the cave systems and Malik noticed there was a bed and a really large web in the corner of the room. Marik placed him carefully on the bed and changed his form to human.

"Let me go you bastard. I need to help Yugi and Ryou."

"They are fine as are you. They are safe."

"No they won't be fine. They are afraid of you things."

"We are human Malik, though we can change our form to a spider, we are still human."

"That won't matter to them. They are terrified of spiders. You know what phobia means?"

"Yes, it's a strong fear or a dislike of something."

"That's what they have, a phobia of spiders."

"Well we could help with that. Help them understand spiders and show them there is nothing to fear from us or ones in _this_ mountain."

"What?"

"Malik the reason we so strongly don't want you three to get away is because on another part of this island is another colony that will not just kill you but abuse you and your friends if you leave. They will have their way with you and after you have fulfilled your purpose to them they will use you as food or an incubator." Malik stared at him terrified. "You and your friends are lucky that the plane landed on our side cause if it didn't you'd be already there."

"Please just let me out of this thing."

Marik sat down beside him and opened the casing but grabbed his wrist as soon as he could and made a rope of silk around his wrist and then attached it to the bed head. Malik instantly started tugging at it before glaring at Marik.

"You won't be able to break that so easily Malik."

"Just let me go."

"I can't, I don't want you hurt."

"I won't leave just don't chain me up."

Marik looked at him firmly before changing form again and started to weave a web across the only exit to the chamber. Malik just sighed and shook his head and sat on the bed against the bed head with his legs drawn up and his arms resting on them, watching the large spider weave a web.

"It wasn't necessary."

"_I felt it was. You want to come up onto the web?"_

Malik looked at the large web in the corner before nodding. He wasn't afraid of spiders and it was quite the opposite, he loved spiders just as long as they weren't deadly. But the size of Marik in front of him intrigued him. Malik nodded and the spider walked over and pried off the silk rope and weaved some silk around his waist before standing over Malik and guiding him over to the web, Malik following underneath him. Malik looked up at the underneath of him and found it rather interesting to see the underneath of a spider without having to kill it and use a microscope.

Marik climbed up the wall beside the web causing Malik to grip hold of the rope around his waist. Once Marik was on he secured the end of the silk he had to the web before changing form and reached out to Malik and pulled him up. Malik stood up and held onto him and looked around at the web before following Malik who guided him to the middle where there were smaller gaps and he could easily rest there. This web wasn't for food so it wasn't going to cause Malik to stick to it, this was made strong and smooth so Malik could move around without restraint.

"Can we remove this?" Indicating to the thing around his waist.

"No cause if you accidently fall at least this way you won't hurt yourself because you won't land, you'll just be suspended in mid air."

Malik gave up and carefully sat down after Marik who had while he was talking. Malik looked at the human spider in front of him confused him. Marik looked at him feeling the lavender eyes on him and smirked slightly at him.

"What is it?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 11

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"How is it you all can live here so easily? Don't you need food?"

"Yes well let's just say that it is hard to find food. We live ok. There are animals here but they have learned well to find ways to avoid us but we are still healthy enough. Life is hard here."

"How do you expect us to survive here if you have trouble?"

"We'll put you three ahead of ourselves and also any food that would wash up from other planes that crash down here."

"Marik I don't know."

"Please Malik, I like you a lot and Yami and Bakura like your friends as well. We don't want to see you three leave."

Malik internally flinched as guilt hit him. He did like Marik a little but he had to get Yugi and Ryou out of here. Malik smiled and laid his head on Marik's shoulder. If he could fake Marik into letting him off the silk rope than he would do what he had to.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi uncurled after a few hours and saw Yami asleep on the web lying on his side. Yugi smiled to himself, this was his chance. Yugi stood up silently and quietly as possible walked out and started searching the whole cave system. He found he didn't run into any spiders. Yugi was thankful cause otherwise he'd been in trouble then.

Yugi spent ten minutes searching before he found Ryou. He was curled up asleep on the bed. Yugi smiled when he saw Ryou's look alike asleep on his web. Yugi quickly walked in and shook Ryou awake who woke quickly and was about to scream but when he saw Yugi he smiled widely. Ryou held up his wrist instantly and Yugi looked at it and started to pull each strand apart with a lot of difficulty because of his injured wrist. Ryou quickly caught on and did the same.

After ten minutes of pulling Ryou's wrist was free and he jumped up and followed Yugi out into the hall and started down another one.

"Thanks for not leaving us Yugi."

"You think I would?"

"Maybe if you were scared enough."

"I wouldn't leave any of you here. You would do the same for me anyway."

Ryou smiled at him before they moved quickly down the halls and spent 20minutes searching before they found Malik in a web but there was a web at the entrance to the chamber. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other trying to figure out how they were going to get him out before they noticed movement and they saw Malik doing the same as they did but not on as large a scale and was going slowly so not to wake the human spider next to him.

Ryou and Yugi started to make a small whole down the bottom of the web quickly so that when Malik finished he'd be able to get out quickly. They finished it in 5minutes and Yugi slipped through to get Malik's attention. Malik noticed them and smiled before signalling Yugi to get out and he did so. Malik finished getting himself out and slowly moved away from a sleeping Marik and jumped down landing rather silently. Malik looked up and smirked before sprinting over to the hole that Yugi and Ryou had created and crawled through.

Malik smiled at them both and grabbed their wrists, not grabbing Yugi's injured one, and started sprinting through the cave system to where he knew there was an exit. Malik ran with the two running next to him to keep up and not trip over.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Marik yawned and felt something disturbing coming from around him. Marik registered what it was and sat up instantly and found Malik gone from his side and then looked around the room and saw a hole in the webbing he'd put at the entrance to his chamber. Malik's disappearance wasn't what disturbed him, it was the fact that he felt the two that were from the other side of the island coming into their territory and were coming in fast.

Marik got up and quickly changed and ran through the system of caves and into Bakura's room.

"_Bakura get up, the humans are gone and they're coming." _Bakura jumped awake and looked at Marik before he changed as well. _"You get Yami up and then both of you look around the jungle for the three I'll look around here and get our group together and try and stop them."_

Bakura nodded and ran out after Marik and headed down another system of caves towards Yami's chambers and came in and knocked him from his web. Yami jumped awake and looked pissed.

"_Don't start the humans are gone and they're coming now. Let's go find the humans in the jungle, Marik's looking for them in here and then getting everyone together to drive them out."_

Yami nodded and changed and ran out of the chamber and climbed out of the mountain and ran down the side with Bakura right beside him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi ran with Malik and Ryou and all three were getting tired. They'd gotten out of the mountain about 10minutes ago and now Yugi was having trouble not falling over. Malik pulled them both over to behind a tree and sat them down. Yug and Ryou were panting.

"You both ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Yugi panted and Ryou just nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry I pushed you both so hard but we need to get away. Rest for a minute before we head off again."

Ryou and Yugi nodded panting and after a minute or so Malik helped them up and they started running again. Yugi was trying his best but after another 5mintues of continuous running he was starting to tire big time.

"Malik...please...stop."

Malik slowed down with Ryou and both of them looked to Yugi who was holding his chest trying to breathe more evenly. Ryou stepped over to him and helped him stand steady as he tried to breathe again.

"Deep slow breathes Yugi."

Yugi slowly started just pant softly and looked to where Ryou was and his eyes widened seeing another giant spider like Yami, Bakura and Marik, expect this one was a bit bigger and was silver in colour and had glowing brown eyes. Yugi squeaked as another came out as well and about the same size and its body was a light blue colour and its right eye was glowing green and left was glowing gold.

Malik inched closer to the two as the spiders chatted.

"_I'm surprise Bakura, Marik and Yami let you three go. You're all are very attractive."_One of them said.

"_Yeah I guess if they let you three go we can have you. Now don't make this difficult and you won't get hurt much."_ The other said as they moved closer.

"Run!" Malik said quickly.

Yugi and Ryou instantly sprinted off in the direction they were heading earlier with Malik right behind them. They heard the spiders laugh and follow after them. As they ran they could hear them following quickly after them.

Yugi screamed as he was stopped by something on his ankle and he fell forward, his arms going out on instinct to stop his fall. Yugi screamed in pain as his injured wrist bent and he heard a snap of his bone and landed on the ground crying. Yugi felt himself being pulled back and then forced onto his back and he saw the two large spiders over him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 12

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi wanted to move but with the spiders right over him he couldn't do anything. Ryou and Malik were stood frozen from where they had turned at Yugi's scream. Yugi was staring up at the spiders and was dangerously pale and shaking.

"_I like this one a lot, don't you? He looks like Yami."_

"_Yeah I do. He and the others should be fun."_

Yugi froze at the thought and didn't notice one of them moving back before he felt silk starting to be wrapped around and Yugi screamed and struggled, especially screaming as his arms was pressed tightly against him. Yugi didn't fail to notice that half way through wrapping him the spider stopped. Yugi looked over to see that another spider he recognized as Yami had knocked the spider away from him and had placed himself between the humans and other two spiders. Yugi noticed another behind him and didn't recognise him, but Ryou did. It was Bakura.

Ryou and Malik moved forward and grabbed Yugi under his arms and pulled him 10meters away and sat him up against a tree and started to peel the webbing away carefully around where his wrist was. Yugi was still shaking horribly but when they got the webbing away from his front they turned to the fight to see Yami on his back trying to keep the other spider away and unfortunately failing as the spider bit into his underside.

Bakura bit on the other spider on the neck and had a good hold. He noticed Yami being beaten and threw the other away and knocked the other away only to have the spider he'd thrown away on his back and biting at any part it could get not going for the neck or head.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik watched in fear knowing if Bakura and Yami were beaten they were open for whatever the two spiders wanted to do. They heard hundreds of scuttling sounds coming towards them from the island and they were scared stiff. Malik soon saw Marik knock the one on Bakura off and the spiders that were with him surrounded the two enemy spiders as they backed off from Yami and Bakura who weren't in good shape at all and backed out of the ring leaving Marik to deal with them. Yami and Bakura collapsed just outside the ring of spiders that surrounded the enemy and their form shrunk to their human form where they lay on the ground.

"Malik..." Yugi said softly nodding to the two on the ground.

Malik sighed and moved over and pulled Yami closer to the tree before grabbing Bakura and dragged him over as well. Yugi and Ryou had crawled over to their look a-likes and nervously place their heads in their laps; guilt was heavy on their hearts.

After a minute the spiders were all gone apart from 3 which were Marik and two others he'd kept back. Marik changed form and ran over and knelt between the two bodies and looked at Yami who was breathing heavily and turned to Bakura who was just watching them both.

"Yami...Yami can you hear me?"

Yami's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Marik sighed and peeled his shirt up and looked at the wounds and had a grim look on his face while Yugi looked away. Ryou hesitantly ran his hand through Bakura's hair and smiled slightly when Bakura looked at him.

Marik called over the other two spiders and placed each disabled male on and gently secured them on the backs of the spiders before telling them to head on back. Marik turned to the three humans and wasn't happy. Malik looked a little frightened while Yugi and Ryou weren't looking up from the floor where the blood that was on the floor from Yami and Bakura.

"Stand up all of you."

Yugi and Ryou flinched at his tone and Malik helped them after standing himself. Marik changed form and then moved to Malik and started to wrap him up before going to Ryou. Ryou was shaking slightly at the tightness he was doing them up. As Marik went to Yugi he saw him shaking and when he went to start Yugi took a step back from him.

"Marik?" Marik turned to Malik and saw him watching Yugi for a second before looking to him. "Please leave Yugi's injured arm out. It's broken. Please I don't care what you do to me just don't do wrap Yugi's arm with the rest of his body."

Malik had actually started to silently cry at the thought of Yugi in more pain. Marik turned back to Yugi and walked so he stood in front of him and looked down at him. Yugi shook in fear before Marik's foot came forward and lifted Yugi's upper arm and made him hold it there before he wrapped the rest of his body up.

"Thankyou." Yugi whimpered softly.

Marik turned and placed all three on his back and headed back to the mountain, Yugi, Ryou and Malik's casing sticking to his back.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Marik placed them in his chamber and placed each one in the web and the casing sticking well to the web before he left. Marik hurried down the halls to where Yami and Bakura were meant to be, each in separate rooms. He went to Yami's to find Bakura there sitting on the web while Yami was on the bed. Marik looked at Bakura before going to Yami and bandaging his injuries before jumping up to Bakura and doing the same.

"You should be in bed."

"Yes well if you were in my position you'd be here to."

Marik just smirked and gently lowered his shirt back down after fixing up the injuries. Bakura moved to jump down but was held back.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Ryou and go to my chamber."

"Ok. He's in the web in my chamber."

Bakura nodded and jumped down grunting as he landed before walking out. Marik sighed and jumped down and walked over and sat the side of the bed next to Yami and checked him over again carefully. He was ok but was a little more pale than before. Marik had removed his shirt completely so that if necessary he could get to it easier if something was wrong.

Yami moaned softly and opened his eyes and saw Marik sitting there.

"Hi how you feeling?"

"What do you think I'm feeling?"

"Extremely sore."

"One point for you."

Marik chuckled. "You and Bakura did very well out there."

"Where is Bakura? How is he?"

"He's gone to get his human look alike. He's not as bad as you but still hurt."

"Where's Yugi?"

"They're all together in my chamber."

"You not scared they'll escape?"

"No, their wrapped up again." Yami's eyes widened at the thought of Yugi's arm which he knew was broken now was wrapped in the casing. "Don't worry you precious little thing's arms not wrapped up. Malik pleaded to me not to."

Yami calmed slightly. "Can you bring him back in here?"

"Yeah sure. I'll bring Malik in case he tries anything. I'm staying here to watch over you."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 13

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The three humans watched as Bakura entered and jumped up and winced at the pain before walking over to Ryou and pulled him out of the casing and helped him stand up.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

Ryou did as he wanted scared if he didn't he'd been hurt. Considering they ran off and Yami and Bakura got hurt because of it. Ryou's arms were wrapped around Bakura's neck as Bakura sent silk from his hand to the ceiling before jumping off and down landing easily on the ground. Bakura removed Ryou's arms and held his wrist and started heading out. Ryou looked back at Yugi and Malik to find Malik struggling.

Malik cursed as Ryou disappeared into the system of tunnels and stopped struggling. Yugi sighed as he had his arm resting on the top of the casing. Yugi looked at his wrist again to find it was swollen more and was starting darken more as well. Yugi sighed and looked to Malik.

"Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'd be able to fix my wrist?"

"I don't know."

"Otherwise we'll have to convince them to let us leave. Malik if they can't my wrist is going to be broken for the rest of my life."

"I know Yugi. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

Yugi looked away and sighed softly before hearing footsteps and turned to see Marik coming in and he jumped up and pulled Malik from the web and jumped back down and placed him on the bed. Marik jumped up and Yugi whimpered in fear as he was pulled up and Marik held him tightly to his body and jumped down. Yugi whimpered as Marik grabbed him after landing and he ripped the casing from him, freeing him. Even though Yugi wanted to get away from this man he was too scared to run.

Marik grabbed his uninjured wrist and dragged him closer to where Malik was on the bed struggling. Marik chuckled a little before grabbing Malik and tossing him over his shoulder and then grabbed Yugi's wrist and started walking out of the chamber.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami had managed to sit up a little in his bed without pulling opening any of the bite marks. Yami sighed and watched as Marik walked in with Malik over his shoulder, causing him to chuckle a little, before seeing Yugi being led in by his wrist and he noticed his other wrist was more swollen and bruised.

"Yugi can you come here?"

Yugi bit his lip and walked forward once Marik let him go. Yugi sat on the opposite side of the bed still staying away from him. Yugi had yet to look up at Yami so he didn't know he didn't have shirt on and the look of the marks.

"Yugi come here."

Yugi's bit his lip a little harder before he crawled forward to the head of the bed and he saw Yami's hand. Yami reached up and made Yugi look at him. Yugi gasped seeing the marks on his stomach. Yugi couldn't take his eyes off them till Yami made him looked at his face.

"You ok?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Your wrist says otherwise."

Yugi looked down at his wrist and flinched at the look of it. Yugi saw Yami's had reaching for his wrist but he pulled his arm to his chest and looked at him and shook his head fast. Yami reached for his other hand and pulled him closer and took Yugi's upper arm that was injured and pulled it closer to look at it. Yugi was close to tears.

"Please don't touch, it hurts."

Yami looked to him and nodded and turned his arm over gently looking at it before gently releasing his grip and Yugi pulled his arm back. Yami moved to lie on the bed and grunted at the pain.

"Yami no more moving around. You'll open your injuries if you do. Just lay there till they heal."

"You really expect me to lie here all day. You're crazy Marik."

"Yeah I know I'm crazy but you are going to stay there lying down or I will restrain you anyway necessary."

"Fine but on one condition."

"What?"

"Release Malik before he hurts himself."

"But why?????" Marik whined which caused both Yugi and Malik to look at him strangely. "He's cute like this."

"Marik..." Yami said and made to get up.

Before Yugi knew what he was doing he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder to push him back down. Marik smirked watching this. He knew by Yugi's reaction to seeing Yami's wounds that he was guilty and that plus him forgetting they were spiders made him more comfortable around him. Marik still did what he was going to do and took Malik out of the casing and instantly Malik swung at him but Marik caught it in time and smirked.

"Nice shot but you missed and were too slow."

Malik growled and sat back and glared at him.

"You need to stay down. Marik's right you'll open up your wounds."

Yami smiled and nodded. "And you need to let me help you with your wrist."

"H...How? Yami it's broken completely the only way for it to get healed is for me, Ryou and Malik to leave and get to a hospital. Ji-chan can then..." Yugi stopped what he was saying and paled considerably. "Ji-chan..." Yugi whispered.

Malik heard what he was saying and looked over at him and saw Yugi was close to crying. Malik quickly got passed Marik and jumped to the floor grunting and sprinted around the other side of the bed and pulled Yugi to him, cradling him in his lap.

"Malik...Ji-chan doesn't...He'll think we're dead."

"Shh shh we'll find a way to contact him Yugi. Don't worry we'll find a way."

"He's probably devastated Malik. It's all my fault." Yugi said as he started sobbing.

"Yugi look at me." Malik said firmly. "Look at me! It's not your fault there was a huge storm, it wasn't your fault they had to divert the plane and it's defiantly not your fault that the plane crashed. You understand me?"

Yugi nodded and buried his face in Malik's shirt, crying hard. Malik gently rocked him trying to calm him down more. Yugi soon calmed and Malik laid him on the bed next to Yami who was watching the whole time with a sad look. Malik looked back over to Marik and Marik pointed next to him on the web. Malik got up and walked over and just stood there looking up at him.

"You jumped down you should be able to get up."

"Marik yeah sure I jumped down and it hurt, I would never be able to get back up."

"Maybe I should punish you for leaving the web without my say."

"Fine punish me, that will just cause me to hate you and you don't want that."

Marik jumped down and landed right in front of him. "What makes you believe that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You want me in more intimate ways." Malik said staring right back at him.

Marik smirked. "You got that right."

Marik surprised Malik by leaning forward and laid his lips right over his own causing Malik to gasp and Marik reached behind him and held his head and he slipped his tongue into his mouth causing Malik to moan unconsciously. Marik slipped another arm around Malik's waist pulling his body closer. Both of them completely forgot the other two in the room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 14

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi sat there next to Yami with his mouth dropped open in surprise. Yami however just smirked before coughing. Marik and Malik pulled apart and Malik pushed Marik away blushing darkly.

"If you mind I'd rather not have you two making out in here. If you want to do that then go to Marik's chamber."

Marik just glared at him and walked out, after grabbing Malik's wrist dragging him out. Yugi's eyes just followed the two. He still couldn't get over the fact that Malik had just made out with a human spider. Yugi looked back at Yami and after thinking of Malik making out with a human spider made his phobia come back a little. Yami saw the bit of fear in Yugi and sighed.

"Yugi why don't you look at the suitcase over there and you can get changed and come to bed, you're in need of a good night's sleep. I won't look I promise."

Yugi looked over to where he pointed and saw his suitcase sitting there. Yugi jumped up and made his way over and opened it with one hand and pulled out a set of clothes. Yugi carefully slipped his shirt off and slipped on his night shirt before looking to Yami who was looking off in another direction. Yugi quickly dropped his pants and slipped on his night pants after taking off his shoes and socks. He folded his clothes and slipped them into a bag and placed it in his suitcase.

Yugi was scared about sleeping in the same bed as Yami but shoved the idea of a spider sleeping with him he climbed into the bed and curled up under the covers on the side of the bed Yami wasn't. Yami looked over feeling the weight of the bed changed and saw Yugi slipping in. Yami smiled and watched as Yugi turned on his side with his back to him. Yami sighed and blew out a candle on the bedside table next to him causing the whole chamber to fall into darkness. Yami moved onto his side with a bit of pain and moved closer to Yugi and place a hand on his shoulder and felt him shaking.

"Yugi does sleeping in the same bed as me scare you that much."

Yugi rolled on to his back and looked at Yami in the darkness. "I'm sorry it's just that with my phobia I'm still scared. You haven't hurt me I know that and when you aren't as a spider it's not that scary. But it's still in my head."

"Yugi do you want me to help fix your wrist a bit?"

"But how?"

Yami could see Yugi in the dark and he pushed himself to sit up a little. "Let me have your hand."

"I can't see you though."

"Is it alright if find it?"

"Um...yeah."

Yami reached forward and felt his hand connect to Yugi's shoulder and he knew it was this arm and moved his hands down to his elbow. He proceeded before stopping where he felt the swelling and knew he'd reached the spot.

"Ok it might hurt a little alright but it will be healed and all you have to deal with is the swelling and bruising."

"Ok. Just hold on a second." Yugi grabbed the sheet bundled it up a little before placing it near his mouth. "Ok now I am." Before putting it in his mouth.

Yami reached across the bruising and he felt Yugi shaking and whimpers coming from him. Yami reached Yugi's wrist and wrapped his hand fully around it causing Yugi to cry out through the blanket. Yami closed his eyes and a dark mist came from his hand and surrounded Yugi's wrist before seeping through. Yugi screamed as he felt his bones in his wrist moving around and tried to pull his arm from Yami but couldn't. Yugi had tears streaming down his face and Yami would have flinched if the fire was on and saw. Yami finished his work and the mist came back and went back into him. Yam removed his hand from Yugi's wrist but still held his upper arm and pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Yugi sobbed in the pain he'd felt and ended up burying his face in Yami's shoulder. Yami laid back down bring Yugi down with him and covering them both up and laying Yugi's arm across his stomach. Yugi soon became silent and Yami realised he was asleep. Yami smiled before following him and fell asleep.

Unknown to both of them that a tiny spider was crawling into the room and towards Yugi.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou whimpered softly as Bakura remade a silk rope and this time wrapped both his wrists together and then tied them to the bed head, but had some length to it so he could move around but his arms were only able to stay above his head. Ryou sniffed and laid down on the bed and toed off his shoes and curled up there with his back to Bakura. He was so scared of him at the moment because he had yet to say a word to him about what they did.

Bakura paced beside his side of the bed. He was so angry that Ryou left and had it been someone else that he didn't care about he would give them a beating. But because he cared, he didn't want to give Ryou a reason to hate him. Bakura lifted his arms up to remove his shirt but grunted in pain and couldn't do it. He could lift his arms up but he couldn't pull his shirt off.

Ryou heard Bakura grunt in pain and he turned onto his back and saw that Bakura was trying to get his shirt off.

"B...Bakura?"

Bakura spun to look at Ryou who started shaking. "What?"

"W-Would you like some help?"

Bakura looked at him for a second before walking around to the other side of the bed and he pulled the silk rope, leading from the bed head to the silk rope on Ryou's wrist, from the bed head allowing Ryou to move around. Ryou sat on his knees while Bakura knelt down in front of him. Ryou carefully grabbed the hem of his shirt and gently pulled it up as Bakura lifted his arms at the same time until removed the shirt completely. Bakura stood up and took the shirt from Ryou and tossed it into a corner and Ryou flinched and lay back down on the bed.

Ryou laid on his back and out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakura lay down on the bed as well. Resting on his stomach so he didn't hurt his back any further. Ryou turned his head and gasped softly as he saw the bit marks on his back and to Ryou they looked very painful. Bakura sighed internally and turned his head and looked towards Ryou and moved closer and pushed himself up on one elbow and looked at Ryou. Ryou shrunk back into the bed slightly when Bakura sat up slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think."

Ryou slowly relaxed a bit and Bakura lay back down again and reached out and pulled Ryou a little closer and then reached out and curled his fingers with Ryou's. Ryou looked down at his hands and wrapped his fingers around Bakura's hand and looked back at him to find him asleep. Ryou smiled sadly and moved a little closer before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik let out a startled cry when Marik tossed him onto the bed in his chamber before jumping on top of him, pinning him down and pressing his lips hard again Malik's. Malik's eyes widened and he struggled again Marik before he was able to bring his leg up and got Marik in the groin. Malik had to say he made an interesting sound before Malik clambered off the bed and stood in the corner of the room, shaking.

Marik groaned and held his groin in pain. It took him a minute to calm a little, but it still throbbed in pain. Marik sat up and looked around and found Malik standing in a corner shaking. Marik realised he'd scared him badly and that he probably thought he was going have his way with him. Marik shuddered at the thought and slowly got up and winced in pain before walking slowly towards Malik and held out a hand to him.

"Malik please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Marik said softly.

Malik looked at him closely and saw regret and sadness for what he did. Malik slowly reached out and took Marik's hand and slowly followed as he was lead back to the bed. Malik slowly sat down and watched him as he climbed up the wall and into the web and lay back in the centre. Malik stood up and lifted the covers from the bed and climbed in after toeing off his shoes and curled into a ball underneath the covers. Marik looked over at him and turned and laid on his front and watched him before falling asleep himself.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 15

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou yawned widely as he woke up the next morning and went to stretch his arms above his head but couldn't because something was stopping them. Ryou looked down and found Bakura's hand still clasped with his own and his hands still tied together at the wrists. Ryou carefully removed Bakura's hand from his own and then stretched his arms, Bakura's hand resting on his stomach. Ryou yawned again when he stretched his arms, causing Bakura to slowly wake. Ryou put his arms down and held Bakura's hand again and turned on his side facing him and curled up there.

Bakura gently squeezed Ryou's hand causing his eyes to snap open and stare at him. Bakura smiled and slipped his hand from Ryou's and slowly pushed himself up and gritted his teeth together at the pain that shot up through his back. Ryou slowly sat up and gently placed his hands on Bakura's shoulder and moved around a little to look at it. Ryou bit his lip when he saw the bit marks there but he knew they didn't seem for some reason as bad as the day before. Bakura had been watching him as he stared at his back and turned around to face him.

"Ryou it's alright. We heal a lot quicker than a normal human. I'm ok and I'm not mad at you."

"Not mad about us running?" Ryou asked looking down at the sheets.

"No it was expected and we were very worried."

"What about being mad at Yugi and Malik?"

Bakura reached forward and lifted Ryou's head up so that he looked at him and he gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"No I'm not mad at any of you and neither is Marik or Yami mad at any of you. We understand that you all ran because you were scared. We are just sorry that you all had a run in with the other two."

Ryou smiled slightly and crawled off the bed and looked around in his backpack before noticing something under the bed. Ryou frowned slightly and grabbed the handle and pulled it out.

"My suitcase!"

"Huh?...Oh yeah we grabbed those after you three hid them from everyone. We had been watching you three since you washed up on the beach."

Ryou quickly put in the combination and opened it and pulled out a large thick rolled up bandage and some antiseptic. Ryou crawled back onto the bed carefully caring the two items seeing his hands were still tied together. Bakura grabbed his hands after he placed them down and he removed the silk rope from his wrists.

"Um...do you have a towel, rag or something I can use that you don't mind getting stained?"

"Um... I should do in that the bottom draw over there. Some square white thing, snagged it from someone suitcase on a plane crash 3years ago. It's clean too."

Ryou jumped from the bed and found said item and came back over. Bakura was confused at what Ryou was wanting to do.

"Can you lay down on your stomach."

"Why?"

"I want to help you. Though this may sting for a bit but it helps with infection and will help it heal quicker."

Bakura eyed him cautiously before laying down and watched him. Ryou smiled and then opened the antiseptic and poured some on the cloth he'd grabbed and then moved and lightly dabbed it on Bakura's injuries, starting at the top and working his way down. Bakura growled in pain and gritted his teeth while he fisted his hands in the pillow.

"Sorry nearly done. It won't hurt for long." Ryou quickly finished dabbing the antiseptic on his wounds before placing them down. "Can you sit up for me, facing me and hold your arms out at your side."

Bakura growled softly and pushed himself up and knelt facing Ryou and then lift his arms out at his side. Ryou moved closer and slowly and gently started to wrap Bakura's torso, but still firmly so it didn't slip. Ryou blushed when he had his face close to Bakura's chest while he was wrapping it. By the time he'd finished his face was as red as a tomato. Ryou had his head down as he grabbed the two things he used and climbed off the bed and put the antiseptic away and tried to calm down. He didn't think that Bakura had seen but he had.

"Ryou get changed and then we'll go see Malik and then go see your friend Yugi. I'll be outside, come out when you're done."

Ryou nodded and Bakura walked out of the chamber and Ryou watched him go till he couldn't see him anymore and then quickly got changed and felt a little better in clean clothes but he knew he needed a shower or something. Ryou walked out of the chamber and slowly looked around for Bakura. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Bakura?... Bakura where are you? Please this isn't funny."

Ryou was a little scared at the moment; it was dark and a little cold. Ryou felt something land on his shoulder and looked over to see a tiny spider sitting there. Ryou started shaking and bit his lip, completely and utterly terrified.

"_Ryou it's just me." _

"B-B-Bakura?"

"_Yes just walk over to the wall so I can climb on. I'll change back."_

Ryou shakily walked over and placed his shoulder against the wall and the spider climbed off and Ryou backed away quickly and watched as the spider climbed down the wall and on to the floor. Ryou watched as he changed back without the bright light and was utterly confused by that fact. Bakura smiled and held out his hand to him and Ryou took his hand and allowed Bakura to lead him through the system of tunnels.

"Bakura?"

"Hn?"

"When you changed why wasn't there any bright light? You've had it every other time."

"Because I didn't want it. We use for dramatic reasons, it looks cool. That's why when you guys saw us and then turned away to talk or wake your friends that you didn't see us change. We don't need the light to change."

"Oh."

Bakura smirked and led Ryou into Marik's chamber and Ryou smiled seeing Malik curled up under the covers. Bakura saw Marik laying in his web and watching Malik sleep. Bakura could tell he had just woken up. Ryou tugged on Bakura's hand to get his attention and he looked down at the boy.

"Can I?" Ryou asked pointing at Malik.

Bakura nodded and let go of Ryou and made his way over to Marik. Ryou smiled and walked towards the opposite side Malik was on before breaking out in a run and jumping on it and on top of Malik. Malik jumped awake and threw whatever was on him off. Ryou squeaked before yelping when Malik had accidently slammed his hand into his bruise. Malik recognised the yelp and calmed down and pulled the sheet that had covered Ryou when he was thrown from Malik and looked down at the boy who smiled up at him, small tears of pain in his eyes and a hand on his side where his bruise sat.

"Morning Malik." Ryou said giggling.

"Morning Ryou. Must you always do that?"

"Yes it's fun."

Malik sighed and pulled Ryou's shirt up a little to see the bruise before putting it back down. Bakura and Marik had seen the bruising on Ryou's pale skin and jumped down, Bakura grunting, before both walked over.

"Show us your side."

Ryou sighed and lifted his shirt enough to show a black bruising on his ribs. Bakura and Marik frowned at it.

"I got it from the plane crash, I don't know how." Ryou said as he placed his shirt back down.

Bakura and Marik nodded seeing it not that bad of a concern, before Marik turned to Bakura.

"Show us your back."

"It's fine Marik. Ryou took care of it this morning."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 16

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou blushed and looked at the sheets on the bed. Malik and Marik looked at him the instant Bakura finished what he said. Malik laughed and pulled Ryou closer and rubbed his fist in his hair, ruffling it. Ryou squealed and tried to push him away to stop him messing up his hair.

"Maliiiiiiik!!!" Ryou whined.

Marik and Bakura chuckled finding it very funny. Ryou finally got Malik out of his hair and pushed himself up against the headboard and crossed his arms pouting. Malik chuckled before Ryou tried to glare at him, very annoyed.

"Sorry Ryou but that doesn't work on you."

Ryou huffed and looked in another direction away from the three. Bakura and Marik soon calmed down and looked at each other and started talking but Ryou and Malik couldn't understand it. Both nodded and looked back at the two.

"We want to try something with you Ryou. Malik's here for support ok?"

"W-W-What do you want to try?"

"We want to become a spider, but not a large one. You remember the size I was when I was on your shoulder earlier?" Ryou nodded. "That size, is that ok? I'm not venomous spider if that helps." Ryou slowly nodded. "Alright I'll go first and when you get comfortable Marik will do the same. If it gets too much say something."

Bakura sat down on the bed next to Malik and changed into a small spider, about 5cm across. His whole body was white and you could see little dark brown glowing eyes on his head. Another thing you could see was the bite marks on his back. This was how he looked regardless what size he was and is the same for the others. Malik put his hand out to Bakura to climb on and brought him out to eyes level to look at him closely.

"He looks really harmless. Who ever thought that this thing would actually look like a tough guy, he just looks cute."

This just pissed Bakura off and he stood up on his hind legs and ejected a large amount of webbing that landed and covered Malik's whole face. Marik cracked up laughing and ended up on the floor in stitches while Ryou giggled uncontrollably while Bakura was smirking, even though you couldn't see it he was defiantly smirking.

"_Don't ever call me cute human."_

Bakura attached some silk to Malik's hand and slowly lowered himself to the bed and crawled over to Ryou and sat on his leg and looked at him. Ryou bit his lip and held out a hand to him and Bakura slowly climbed on. Ryou pulled his legs up and sat Bakura on his knee.

"_See I'm not that scary."_ Bakura said.

"Um...not really. But I still fear them."

"We guess you probably would but we want you and Yugi to not fear us three. We aren't deadly to humans but to other animals or spiders we are. You wouldn't trust strangers on the street would you?" Both of the humans shook their head to what Marik asked. "Exactly the same as you wouldn't trust a spider you don't know is deadly or not. We just want you comfortable around us and maybe later comfortable around our colony. They won't hurt you."

Ryou nodded and Bakura jumped onto his shoulder causing Ryou to jump a little in surprise before calming and looking at him as best he could.

"_Can I make you something?"_

"What?"

"_Something so the colony know not to touch you, it's easier than have you meet ever single one. This way they know who is watching over you."_

"O-Ok."

"_You sure? It's made out of my silk."_

"Yeah."

"_Can you hold your hair up?"_

Ryou slowly reached up and pulled all his hair away from his neck and held it at the top of his head. Bakura crawled over to the back of his neck and Ryou shivered feeling 8 little legs crawling over his neck. Ryou heard Bakura chuckled softly before he started at the top of his neck and slowly started weaving his way around his neck and slowly moving down as well.

After about ten minutes Bakura finished and crawled down on top of Ryou's shirt and sat there looking up at him. Ryou slowly lowered his hair down and reached out and felt what Bakura had put around his neck. It was what he thought was a necklace of sorts.

"_It's a necklace and it can't be removed by anyone but me. So if you ever want it off just ask. I can always make another later if you want it back."_

Ryou nodded and Bakura crawled down his body and onto the matrass and across to a spare part of the bed and returned to his human form. Marik was next and he changed and crawled over towards Ryou before Malik pounced on him and had him cupped in his hands. Bakura laughed uncontrollable at what had happened and Malik pulled the spider up to his view and opened his hands to see what was mostly an annoyed Marik.

Marik was a sandy blonde colour and had violet glowing eyes. Malik smiled and pulled him to his chest and cuddled him gently there.

"Mine!"

This cause Bakura, who had stopped laughing a second before, to just crack up laughing and fall off the bed and land on his stomach and continue laughing. Ryou was alarmed when Bakura fell off and looked over to see him still laughing. Ryou shook his head and looked back at Malik whose hands were tied together with silk and couldn't get them undone. Ryou saw Marik sitting near him looking at Malik before he turned and looked towards Ryou.

Ryou took a deep breath and held his hand out to Marik and he crawled on and then Ryou lifted him up to his knees and let him crawl on. Ryou took a few more deep breathes before looking directly at him.

"_See we aren't that bad."_

Ryou nodded and tied to calm his breathing a bit more. He didn't know Marik all that well and the last time he saw him he was pissed off. Marik caught on that he wasn't comfortable and crawled down his leg and over to where Bakura use to sit and changed back. Ryou frowned slightly at him confused.

"You aren't that comfortable around me yet. It won't help you get over your fear."

Ryou nodded and gave a small smile. "Sorry."

"Oh Ryou it's not your fault. I'm crazy and I can get mad easily. Why may I ask are you a little afraid of me?"

"Because of yesterday. You were so angry when those other two left."

"You mean the spiders that attack you three and Bakura and Yami?"

"Yeah."

"Ryou I wasn't angry at you or your friends. I was pissed that those two stupid spiders decided to try and get you and your friends. They knew how bad it is for them to come onto our territory."

"You weren't angry at us? You looked pissed when you came over and that didn't help us when you wrapped us up."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just worried and angry. Worried for you 5 and pissed at those two spiders. I never meant to hurt you three if I did."

Ryou smiled and nodded showing he understood. Marik smiled and looked over to find Bakura on the floor just laying there listening. He was still on his stomach and had his head pointing towards the bed.

"You going to stay there or you going to come up here, you fat lump." Marik smirked.

Bakura growled and jumped up and glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ryou you wanted to see Yugi so let's go, Malik you can come if Marik lets you."

Bakura walked over to the entrance to the chamber and waited, Ryou was at his side and looking at Marik and Malik.

"Marik please, please let me go see Yugi. Please!"

"Yes let's go I need to check on Yami. I just wanted to see what you were going to do."

Marik smirked as Malik growled and climbed off the bed and went to walk to Ryou but his wrist was grabbed in a firm grasp by Marik who stood next to him before leading him out. Bakura also had a firm grasp on Ryou's hand.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 17

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"_**Talking in spider between Bakura, Yami or Marik to each other."**_

"_Spiders talking in human language."_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi groaned softly as he woke, covered in sweat. He knew he woke up later than he normally would and he felt awful. Yugi moaned softly and looked over to see Yami was asleep. Yugi whimpered as pain was slowly coming forward and he felt it start at his foot and slowly make its way through his leg. Yugi reached over and shook Yami's arm hoping to wake him up.

"Yami please wake up." Yugi said before wiped the sweat that was on his face. "Yami please something's wrong."

Yami groaned and opened his eyes to see Yugi laying there, covered in a large amount of sweat and his eyes were clouded. Yami sat up as quickly as he could and looked down at him. Yami didn't understand what was wrong.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My foot hurts and the pains making its way up my leg."

Yami quickly pulled the covers from his body and looked over his feet before he found two puncture marks made by a spider. Yami leaned down and caught the scent of his enemy's colony. Yami was about to call for Marik and Bakura when they walked through the door with Malik and Ryou.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik cried out when they saw his condition and ran over.

Bakura and Marik quickly moved behind them and looked down at him. Yugi moaned and looked over at them both as they knelt next to him by the bed. Bakura and Marik looked up at Yami who pointed to Yugi's leg. Both saw the puncture marks and leaned down and smelt what Yami had and growled. Yami moved back to Yugi and wiped some of his hair from his face and caught his attention.

"Yugi I want you to stay calm ok?" Yugi nodded. "You've been bitten. It was from the other colony. We don't know what we can do. There is way we can help you all you can do is try and fight whatever it is."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other quickly before turning to Yami.

"There is a way to help him but you have to let us go back to civilisation. You can all come with us. Yami we have a phone that will allow us to call for help but everything doesn't work and we are just hoping that if we got to the top of the mountain we could call for help. That's why we and the other people that were with us were heading towards the mountain. If you let us we can save Yugi and you can come and live with us."

Marik and Bakura stared surprised at them and so did Yami. Yugi coughed a little and Yami looked down at him and then to Marik and Bakura and quickly talked to each other in their language. Ryou and Malik turned to Yugi. Ryou quickly pulled out a shirt of Yugi's and folded it up and gently wiped his face of sweat. Yugi smiled slightly in thanks.

"Alright we've decided what we'll do. Malik do you have that phone you were talking about?"

"Yes it's in my backpack in Marik's chamber."

"Ok. Marik can you grab our item."

Ryou and Malik frowned and watched as Marik walked towards a part of the wall and slammed his hand into it and then pulled out a three colour crystal. Marik walked back over to Yami and Bakura, who had moved next to Yami, and the three held a part of it before pulling it apart. Ryou and Malik frowned at them.

"This is what has stopped your technology from working and what has caused the plane crashes. Those two that were after you are always attacking this mountain in the hopes of getting the crystal and then getting off. We are the three that have prevented them from doing so and have had to live like this." Marik explained.

"Ryou, Malik you go with Marik and get this phone and he'll take you to the top of the mountain where you can call for help. Don't mention us and if they asked about the other passengers tell a lie, nothing to do with spiders ok?" Bakura said.

"Yep ok."

Ryou and Malik followed as Marik grabbed a wrist from them both and led them quickly out of the chamber and towards his own. Bakura turned to Yami who was watching Yugi.

"_**You didn't tell them that you knew what spider it was and we know what happens, why?"**_

"_**Because otherwise they might end up in pain because of it. They are all close you know this."**_

"_**Yami there is still a chance that if we get out of here they can save him. It takes a while for the venom to kill him. Don't give up hope."**_

"_**I'm not. I just hope that they get help."**_

"Y...Yami."

Both looked over to see Yugi trying to sit up a bit. Yami gently helped him up a bit before laying him back.

"Yes?"

"Where are Ryou and Malik?"

"They've gone to call for help. We're getting you three out of here and we are coming with." This caused Yugi to smile.

"_**Yami get him use to your spider form. Small though."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Yeah, it'll help for when their people come to get them. You will have to hide with him."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"Yugi I need to help you with your fear. Can you handle that for a little while?" Yugi nodded slowly. "I'm going to become small ok. I won't hurt you I just want you to get use to it. If you can't take it say something and Bakura will remove me from you ok? I'm just going to sit on your chest."

Yugi bit his lip a little and nodded. Yami smiled at him before changing and he was about 5cm across. Yami's body was black and his eyes were a glowing purple in colour. Yugi looked around and saw Yami sitting on Bakura's palm.

"You ok?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded and Bakura gently placed Yami on Yugi's clothe covered stomach and Yami crawled up and stayed on Yugi's chest looking at him. Yugi smiled and nodded his head. Yami looked at him before very slowly moving closer watching for any sign that Yugi wasn't ok with it. Yami was nearly to his shoulder when Yugi leaned forward his hand coming up to where Yami was to stop him from falling and he coughed harshly.

Bakura quickly patted his back gently before Yugi stopped and he laid him back down. Bakura looked around trying to find Yami but couldn't.

"Yami?"

Yugi slowly pulled his hand away from his shoulder area to show Yami still there. Bakura sighed and Yugi felt awful before looking towards where Yami was.

"S-Sorry." Yugi said softly.

"_It's alright. You ok?"_ Yugi nodded. _"Try and sleep, I'll wake you when Ryou and Malik get back with the news. It's best you sleep so you can hopefully get some more strength and it will slow off the venom."_

Yugi sniffed and nodded his head and Yami climbed off him before Yugi curled up on his side. Yami changed back and looked down at him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 18

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou and Malik quickly followed as Marik led them back to his chamber. Malik ran in and grabbed his backpack that was beside the bed and quickly opened it. Pulling out all sorts of things before he found the black waterproof container and pulled it out. As Malik was shoving everything in he grabbed a handle that he thought was something that had been in the bag and went to put it in when he found it to be his suitcase.

Malik gasped and quickly opened it and then grabbed out another container the same as the other and put it down next to it. Malik shut the suitcase and stood up grabbing the two containers and handed one to Ryou.

"I had found one on the beach and then this one from the crew member's bags that were left when you stole them."

Marik chuckled and quickly grabbed their wrists and led them out and to an opening in the system of tunnels. Ryou looked out and then down before yelping and jumping back to land against Marik's chest.

"Why are we here? We can't climb up there."

"I know that. Can you handle riding on my back?"

"You mean as a spider."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Not long about three minutes. Or I can wrap you up and put you on my back if you feel safer that way."

"Yes."

"Alright, excuse me."

Marik walked past Ryou and Malik wrapped an arm over his shoulder as Marik changed right next to the edge before he climbed out and grew bigger. Malik nudged Ryou forward towards the edge and Ryou whimpered and grabbed his arm tight.

"_Ryou can you let go of Malik for me. You won't fall, I promise."_

Ryou whimpered and let go of Malik and held the container to his chest. Marik sent out silk and gently wrapped Ryou up before wrapping his legs around him and placing him on his back where he stuck there.

"Please hurry Marik." Ryou said seeing how far the ground was away.

Malik walked forward as Marik crawled down a bit and he climbed on and sat behind his head near Ryou. Marik started climbing quickly and easily up the wall. Ryou had his eyes tightly shut and Malik was quite happy looking around.

It was a couple of minutes before Marik climbed over the top of the mountain and walked in land a little before pulling Ryou off him and laying him on the ground and then lowering himself to the ground so Malik could jump off.

Marik changed back and knelt down next to Ryou and opened the casing to let him out. Ryou jumped up and looked around shaking before seeing nearly the entire island. Ryou gasped and continued spinning before he saw what looked like a brown desert looking part a far distance away.

"That's the other colony. We need to hurry. Yugi won't last much more than a couple of days."

Malik quickly knelt and opened the container and pulled out the phone and flipped the antenna up and looked inside the container and found the emergency number and quickly dialled. Malik heard the phone start ringing.

"Yes!"

"It's working?" Ryou asked.

Malik nodded and soon it was picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hello please we need help. We're survivors from the flight JA666 to Los Angeles. There are no other survivors expect me and my two friends."**_

"_**Sir do you still have the container this phone was in?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**In there should be a small round device. On the bottom there should be a little switch and written next to it should be either on or off. Turn it on."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**A locator."**_

Malik quickly looked in the container and pulled out what he was told to and then turned it on.

"_**Done."**_

"_**Yes I've picked up your signal. Is there anywhere for a plane to land?"**_

"_**No there is a long stretch of beach which would be the best."**_

"_**Alright. We will send people out as soon as possible."**_

"_**How long?"**_

"_**A day or two."**_

"_**No my friend doesn't have a day. He's been bitten by something. He won't last."**_

"_**Ok. Now that's a problem. Please hold."**_

Malik cursed and looked back at Ryou. "They said it could a day or two to send people out."

"Malik Yugi doesn't have that long."

"I know. She's just put me on hold. I guess she thought we weren't injured."

"_**Sir you still there?"**_

"_**I am."**_

"_**Now I've just spoken with my superior he's just called the air force and they sending people out now. Take the tracking device with you and head to the beach. An air support chopper should be there either by tonight or tomorrow morning. Keep that tracker on you all the time. "**_

"_**Please tell them to hurry."**_

"_**Will do, but how many are there left of this plane flight? It said that there was just over 300 people **__**on that plane."**_

"_**There's just me and my 2 friends."**_Malik said softly.

"_**Alright the support choppers on its way out. Make sure you're at the beach. It will then take you back to Japan and to domino hospital. It's closer."**_

"_**Thankyou so much."**_

The lady hung up and Malik nearly cried out in relief. Marik knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, they should be there tonight or tomorrow morning. We need to get to the beach quickly. They're taking us back to Japan Ryou."

Ryou smiled and jumped on him hugging him tightly and started crying. Malik looked down at his friend and rubbed his back gently.

"It's alright Ryou. Come on we better get going and grab our stuff."

Ryou nodded and stood up and Malik packed everything up and then placed the tracker in his pocket and looked to Marik who was once again a spider. Marik walked up to Ryou who held the container again to his chest and Marik gently wrapped him up. Ryou was taking deep calm breathes to keep himself calm. He quickly placed him back on his back and then did the same to Malik and placed him there as well. Marik happy once they were there started walking down the mountain side again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 19

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami and Bakura sat in Yami's room and were watching Yugi as they spoke quietly. They could tell that Yugi's condition was slowly getting worse. He'd cough a little in his sleep, nothing as violent as he had the first time and he was sweating a little more. It was about half an hour since Marik left with Ryou and Malik that they came back through the entrance to his chamber.

"Marik how'd it go?" Yami asked.

"It went well. Ask Malik."

Yami instantly turned his gaze to Malik who was kneeling next to Yugi with Ryou. Yami gently reached out and shook Yugi's arm to wake him.

"Huh?... Ry-Ryou?"

"Hey Yugi."

"How'd it...go?"

"We need to get our stuff and head to the beach where we first landed on. They're sending a chopper out to get us. We're heading home."

Yugi smiled weakly before his eyes closed out of exhaustion. Ryou and Malik were alarmed and looked to Yami. Yami smiled slightly and got up from his side and walked around and grabbed Yugi's suitcase and put the backpack inside.

"I suggest you two go and get your stuff. Meet us back here and then we'll head out."

Ryou and Malik nodded and looked back at Yugi and quickly followed after their look a-likes. Yami sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Yugi and Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Yami smiled and gently grabbed the sheet and wiped the sweat from his face.

"You shouldn't scare your friends like that."

"I had to....otherwise...they wouldn't...have left." Yugi said weakly.

"Don't talk ok. Just rest, we'll leave soon. I just have to ask you one thing; I need to wrap you in a casing is that alright?"

"I trust...you."

Yami smiled and gently ruffled his hair and Yugi made an irritated sound in his throat. Yami chuckled before getting up and putting his bag next to the entrance of the chamber.

"Yami...you should...pack some...of...your...things."

"Why Yugi I don't need anything. Anything I need I can get when we get back to your home. I've been collecting these things."

Yami walked over to a draw and pulled out a bag and then sat down next to Yugi and held out a piece of paper, well what looked like paper. Yugi took hold and looked at it.

"I know what they are. We don't just use the people as food or incubators we do learn things from them." Yugi smiled. "Yugi I need to ask you something. Do you see me as a human or a spider?"

Yugi smiled slightly. "A friend."

Yami looked at him surprised before he smiled. "Same here. Go to sleep."

Yugi nodded and he was actually quickly asleep. Yami smiled and after he was sure he was asleep pressed his lips to Yugi's head. Yami stood up and quickly put the money that he'd collected into Yugi's suitcase and then sat down in his web and as soon as Bakura and Ryou arrived he started taking it down.

After a few more minutes Marik and Malik arrived and he walked over and lifted Yugi's sleeping form into his arms.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Bakura could you take Yugi's bag for me?"

Bakura growled lightly before picking it up and grabbing Ryou's as well and then grabbed Ryou's wrist and started walking out. Marik snickered with Malik and took Malik's bag from him and held his wrist as they followed after Bakura. Yami sighed and quickly followed them.

As they reached the outside they walked a distance from all the webs that were around the mountain before they stopped. Yami placed Yugi gently on the ground and stood back and changed his form and gently wrapped his sick body up and placed him on his back. Yami took the suitcase and also wrapped it and placed it on his back behind Yugi.

As he finished he saw that Ryou and Malik were sitting on their look a-likes backs with the bags wrapped up and sitting behind them. Neither of them were wrapped up, though Ryou looked a little scared.

"_You'll be fine Ryou."_ Bakura said and Ryou just nodded.

"_Let's go."_ Yami said before he started walking off.

Bakura and Marik quickly followed after him and moved a lot quicker than Ryou and Malik would have if they were walking.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was passed lunch by the time they were back at the beach were they started their trek into the jungle. Ryou and Malik climbed off their rides after removing the bags and tossing them into the sand. Bakura and Marik then helped Yami get a still sleeping Yugi from his back and removed the casing.

Yugi had woken during the journey but wasn't scared because he could see Malik and Ryou and he knew what was going on. After that he had fallen asleep again.

Yami changed back and took Yugi from Bakura and they sat under the shade of the trees in the sand, Yugi resting against his chest. Marik placed Yugi's suitcase down next to him and sat down beside that, leaning against another tree like Yami. Bakura shoved Ryou's suitcase that he'd grabbed next to Yami and then sat down leaning against tree next to him. Ryou was hesitant but walked over and sat down next to Bakura watching the waves move. Malik on the other hand walked over and sat down next to Marik and shove his suitcase next to him before resting his head on Marik's shoulder.

All just sat there for a few hours in silence before Bakura and Marik stood up and moved away a little and turned to Yami, Ryou and Malik. Ryou and Malik were confused and looked at them.

"Ryou, Malik..." Yami said to get their attention. "I need you to hold Yugi till these people come. We can't be seen by them so were going to change our form and going to sit with you still visible to you and as soon as these people come we'll crawl and hide in your hair. Ok?" Ryou and Malik nodded. "Malik here take Yugi."

Malik moved next to him and leaned against a tree and took Yugi and sat him across his lap and had his head resting on his shoulder. Malik held him gently and looked to Ryou who moved and sat beside him.

Yami stood back and changed and with much difficulty climbed across the sand. Marik and Bakura did the same and had just as much difficulty as Yami. Ryou bit his lip and leaned over and held his hand out to Yami who looked up at him before climbing on and sat on his arm. Ryou moved forward and grabbed Bakura and Marik before sitting back, leaning slightly against Malik. Marik and Yami crawled off Ryou and onto Malik. Marik crawled up and sat on his head and had part of his body sticking out. Yami crawled and sat on Yugi's arm. Bakura moved and sat on Ryou's chest watching closely.

"Hey what will happen when you leave? Couldn't those other two you were telling us about be able to leave as well?"

"_No."_Yami said looking to the two humans. _"Once we get a certain distance away with those stones, which are in each of your suitcases, the island will blow up and those stones will disintegrate. Only a small amount of dust will remain."_

"_We are sad about having to do that to our young but we need to leave here. We'll eventually die here and that isn't the sort of life we want to live. Protect three jewels day in and day out to save the rest of the world. If we are able to leave then we will save the rest of the world and then we can spend the rest of our lives with you if you will have us." _Bakura said and was looking at Ryou who smiled at him and nodded his head for him to come up to his shoulder.

Bakura quickly climbed up and crawled to his ear. _"I will show you later you have nothing to fear. Also you look nice in that necklace."_ Bakura whispered.

Ryou blushed and bit his lip a little embarrassed when Malik snickered. Yami let out a soft chuckle along with Bakura and Marik. Ryou jumped and let out a little squeal when Bakura tickled part of his ear. Malik had a frown on his face and so did Marik and Yami but you couldn't tell.

"He tickled me. Don't look at me like that Malik."

"_Bakura leave Ryou alone. You can tease him when they get off this island."_ Yami said.

"_You're a spoil sport Yami."_ Bakura growled.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 20

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was nearly night time and Ryou and Malik were a little worried. Yugi's condition was getting worse and they didn't know how long he could hold out. The three spiders were keeping a look out from where they were sitting on their look a-likes.

"Malik I'm getting worried. What happens if something happens to Yugi before they get here?"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry they'll get here."

"_Hey Yami, Marik you hear that?"_

"_Yeah I do. What is it?"_

"_I don't know Marik."_

"What do you hear?" Ryou asked.

"_Some strange noise. It's not anything ever heard on the island."_ Bakura said.

Ryou looked at Malik quickly before he nodded. Ryou put his hand over the top of Bakura who jumped and Ryou kept his hand there as he ran down the beach near the water and looked around. Ryou pulled his hand away from Bakura who was hitting it with his feet. Bakura grumbled and climbed up his neck and into his hair. Ryou squinted his eyes and saw a helicopter coming in and it was very large and green.

Ryou jumped up and down waving his arms in the air trying to get their attention. Ryou smiled as they flew lower and over him and landed about 50meters from where they were. Ryou clapped his hands happily before covering his eyes from the sand that blew up. Ryou quickly walked over to Malik and grabbed two of the bags and three men from the chopper climbed out and quickly ran over as the chopper powered down.

Ryou smiled as they came over and a man took the two bags from him. Another took the last bag before another man helped Malik stand and then took them both back to the chopper and got them inside before it started up again and then took off. Ryou and Malik watched as they got further and further away. They looked back to Yugi who was now strapped to a stretcher and had an IV in his arm and a breathing mask over his face. One of the men made them both sit down next to Yugi before they closed the door.

"Names?"

"My names Malik Ishtar, these are my friends Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motou."

"Now what is wrong with your friend?"

"He's been bitten by something. We don't know what."

"Ok do you know where he was bitten?"

"Yeah on his right foot."

The man quickly and gently removed his shoe and his sock to show two bite marks that had the skin around them swollen and red.

"Have you cleaned this wound?"

"No."

The man nodded and quickly took a swab and it cause Yugi to whimper in pain but he continued to take a swab in case there was anything left. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and cried out when the person pressed down when he was taking a swab.

"Stop!" Yugi cried out.

The man looked at him before stopping and slipped his sock back on and then his shoe. Yugi looked around weakly and found Malik and Ryou there. He also felt something over his mouth giving him oxygen. Malik smiled and took his hand to keep his calm.

"Hey Yugi."

"Malik... Ryou... where are we?"

"We've been rescued, we're heading to Domino. It's alright. Just relax and you'll see your grandfather soon."

Yugi smiled weakly. "Ji-chan..."

"Yes Ji-chan, just try and relax ok?"

Yugi nodded and wondered why he had the thing over his mouth.

"Why the...mask?"

"Just to help you breathe easier." Ryou said and then Yugi wondered where Yami was.

"_I'm still here if that's what you're wondering. Just don't say anything Yugi. Like Malik said just relax, we'll see you when we get back."_

Yugi smiled and slowly his eyes closed and fell asleep from exhaustion. Ryou and Malik were a little worried as the man went over and check his pulse, breathing and pupils. He moved back and smiled at them a little.

"He's just unconscious. He's alright for now. You both need to relax. We won't be back for about 10hours. We will be stopping on a navy ship to refuel in an hour or so before heading off again. The ship is on its way back to Hawaii but it's still a long way off from port. Get some rest you two."

"_Ryou you might want to hold on to something."_ Bakura said.

"_Malik grab onto something and hold onto Yugi."_ Marik said.

The two spiders had whispered softly to them so that the others in the chopper couldn't hear them. Ryou and Malik discreetly grabbed onto something and a few seconds later they heard an explosion and the chopper shook a bit before continuing steady. The men in the chopper turned to the front and started talking.

"Just stay calm the island you were on just exploded."

Ryou and Malik gasped, pretending to be surprised. Both knew what had happened before it happened but they had to pretend they didn't know.

"It what?"

"It exploded. You three are very lucky you called."

Ryou and Malik nodded a little scared that even though they knew the real reason, it scared them to think of it. Ryou laid his head on Malik's shoulder slowly to let both spiders know what was going on. Malik smiled and wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder and held him close and laid his head back against the wall he was leaning against and closed his eyes.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 21

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was a couple of hours before the chopper bumped a little which jolted Malik awake and he looked around and saw that they were now sitting on a ship. He heard the chopper power down and then men jumped out. Two of them grabbed their bags and two men that weren't from the chopper helped Ryou and Malik out before Yugi was pulled out gently on a stretcher.

"We're going to another that's fuelled up and ready to go."

Ryou and Malik quickly climbed into the next chopper that was already starting up. Ryou was a little worried when the blades were moving and he had to walk under them. Malik quickly helped pull Yugi over to them and let the other men climb in and door closed and the chopper took off. Ryou held onto Malik and put his hand behind his neck and pretended to rub it. Bakura climbed down a bit and climbed on before climbing off and into his hair again so that he knew he was still there. Ryou smiled and brought his hand back around and gently ran his hand over the necklace Bakura had made.

Malik could feel Marik kneading his head trying to move some of his hair around so he could sit there. Malik looked at Yugi and gently ran his hand over his head gently and slowly so that he didn't hit Yami, who was still in Yugi's hair.

"You both need to rest but now that we don't need to worry about getting back. Can we check your injuries? You have a few cuts on you Mr Ishtar."

"Yeah sure."

Malik had to remove his shirt for the men to get to any cuts he had. Malik winced when he dabbed one of them a little hard. It wasn't showed that it was bruised but underneath it was. Once Malik's cuts were fixed up they looked to Ryou who shook his head.

"I-I'm fine."

"We just need to be sure. Please remove your shirt." The man asked.

"N-No."

"_Ryou they aren't going to hurt you, just remove your shirt."_

"Go on Ryou."

Ryou looked at Malik before he looked down and slowly removed his shirt. He heard Bakura gasp softly from inside his hair. Ryou noticed that the men were very surprised at about what happened. Moving forward they carefully he carefully looked at the bruise, minimising any touching of the bruise. It was turning a green colour around the edges where the main part of the bruise it was still midnight black. Ryou would wince every time the man would touch it and he tried to stay calm.

"You can put your shirt back on as long as you have no other injuries."

Ryou quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on to hide his body from everyone. Ryou leaned back against Malik who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled Ryou to lean against him. Ryou felt Bakura sitting on the back of his neck that was hidden by his hair and who knew it was to give him some comfort.

"Mr Motou's injuries are?"

"We think he may have broken his wrist, he couldn't use it when we found him. Other than that it's just the swelling and bruising on that wrist." Malik said and he felt a pair of eyes, or many eyes glaring at him from Yugi's hair.

"Alright, we'll tell the doctors that all three of you need a scan to check for any bone injuries, especially Mr Bakura for your ribs and Mr Motou for his wrist."

Malik nodded his head before resting it back again slowly against the wall behind him and pulled Ryou a little closer. Ryou looked at Yugi sadly before closing his eyes to get some sleep. Malik soon followed behind him and closed his eyes falling asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 8hrs later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The chopper landed on the top of the domino hospital and caused Malik to wake quickly and look around. It was pitch black and he didn't know where they were, all he knew was Ryou and Yugi were still there with him and the chopper was powering down. Malik jumped as the doors slid open on either side and doctors and nurses rushed out of the elevator with three gurneys.

Malik quickly placed his head through Yugi's hair and Yami quickly climbed through his shirt sleeve and sat on his arm hidden behind his clothing. Yami knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stay with Yugi and be found. He'd be killed.

Ryou and Malik were pulled out gently but quickly from the chopper and placed on a bed each. Both watched as the doctors pulled Yugi from the chopper and placed on the bed. Ryou and Malik gasped at the state Yugi was in. He was having difficulty breathing and was sweating badly. He was very pale as well.

Malik lifted his hand that had Yami in his arm and made it look like he was combing his fingers through his hair before leaving his hand there. Yami quickly crawled out and hid in his hair with Marik.

The nurses made Ryou and Malik lay back as they started to push the gurneys over the roof top to one of the elevators and into it. Yugi was pushed into another elevator and disappeared.

"Where's he going?" Malik asked alarmed.

"He's going into intensive care. We'll deal with your injuries and get food into you before we let you go and see him. We'll also call your families after we have dealt with your injuries. Please just stay calm."

Malik growled in annoyance and stayed lying on the bed. He looked over at Ryou who was looking a little worried. Malik heard the elevator open and they were wheeled out and into a room where there were two beds situated.

"This is where you're both staying while we have you admitted here. Get some rest and we'll be back soon after organising for a full body scan."

The nurses left after Ryou and Malik climbed off the gurneys and they left with them. Ryou lifted himself up and sat on the bed and looked around the room. Malik walked over and closed the door and closed the blinds to the window so the nurses could see in. Malik walked over and sat on the bed facing Ryou and looked around the room and found no cameras.

"You three can come out now." Malik told them.

Marik and Yami climbed down his neck and then down his arm and sat on his legs. Bakura did the same on Ryou and sat on his legs and looked between them all.

"_Where's Yugi?"_ Yami asked.

"They've taken to treat him. We'll get to see him soon. I suggest you three hide somewhere, preferably under the beds so that you don't get found. They will kill you if they see you here."

"_Joyful." _Bakura growled.

Bakura crawled down Ryou's leg and then underneath the bed. Ryou frowned and got down and looked under the bed at Bakura who was sitting underneath the bed and was annoyed and Ryou could tell even though he couldn't read his face.

"We'll let you know when you can become human. It's just no one knows we are back yet. When we call Yugi's grandfather we'll meet him and then go see Yugi. We'll head into the bathroom with you guys and then you can change back." Ryou explained.

"_Fine._"

Ryou smiled and got up and lay down on the bed. He noticed that both Yami and Marik were gone and guessed they'd gone underneath Malik's bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 22

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou and Malik were laying on the beds talking with each other when Ryou realised that he'd need the necklace Bakura had put on to come off. Ryou jumped down off the bed and looked underneath for Bakura.

"Bakura?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Can you come with me?"

Ryou held out his hand and Bakura climbed down and Ryou stood up and walked over to the bathroom that was in the room. Ryou quickly walked in and looked around and saw no camera before placing Bakura on the floor. Bakura quickly changed and stood in front of him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What is it?"

"I need you to remove the necklace. They will want it removed for the scan. When we leave the hospital could you re-do one?" Ryou asked blushing causing Bakura to smirk a little.

"Yeah I can do another when you leave this place. Turn around."

Ryou slowly turned around and Bakura stepped forward, his hands coming down from his chest and he gently pulled the silk from Ryou's neck and broke it down in a line before pulling it towards Ryou's front and once all came off Bakura lifted his hands up and back towards him. Ryou ducked a little and took a step forward before turning to see the necklace in Bakura's hand.

"Now what do you want to do with it."

Ryou took it and looked at it for a second.

"I can't have it found here. I'll have to chuck it."

"That's fine. It's just silk Ryou."

Ryou smiled slightly before going over and grabbing some toilet paper and wrapped the silk in it before tossing it down the toilet. Ryou sighed as he flushed it away. He was already missing its presence. Bakura smiled slightly as Ryou rubbed his neck a little before he changed back and looked up at Ryou from the floor. Ryou smiled at him and knelt down and held out his hand.

Ryou was comfortable around Bakura now being a spider. He'd sat in his hair the whole trip and even reassured him when it was needed. Ryou knew that he could trust this spider but he didn't know how he'd go with any normal spider he'd find around the house. Ryou quickly walked out and placed his hand under the bed for Bakura to climb onto before he lay back on the bed. Ryou didn't get to lay long when two nurses came into the room.

"If you two would be so kind as to come with us, we'll get the scans done to see if anything's wrong. Some food will be here when you get back and then we'll get some numbers from you and call in any family members. But first we will leave you with these to change into, once done come out."

Ryou and Malik nodded and climbed off the beds and took the garments they were give and looked at each other before Ryou quickly walked into the bathroom and put on said clothing before coming out and letting Malik in. After they followed after the nurses and as they walked through the halls. They soon came to another door and were led in and found a large tube looking thing.

"Ok who would like to go first?"

Ryou took a few steps back not trust the machine at all. Malik looked at Ryou before stepping forward.

"I will."

"Ok just lie down on here please and when we place you in remain completely still."

Malik did as asked and laid down with his feet towards the machine and the machine whizzed him in. Malik looked around a little before remaining still. Ryou was moved around behind the glass where they took the scans from.

"We will probably need to convince you that its safe so this is what it does. Have a look here, we're taking x-rays of your friend and also making sure while we're here of course that nothing else is wrong."

"Done."

Ryou looked over to see Malik coming back out before he sat up and looked at the nurses that came in. Ryou walked over to Malik as he was helped off.

"Ok Mr Bakura your turn." Ryou bit his lip and walked over and lay down as Malik had. "Don't worry it won't hurt, just remain still."

Ryou nodded and what he was laying on was whizzed in. Ryou whimpered softly and closed his eyes not wanting to see anything. After a minute he felt himself moving and opened his eyes to find that he was coming out. As soon as it stopped Ryou jumped off and instantly clung onto Malik. Malik chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on you two. Food will be back in your room. We'll print the x-rays and have the doctor look at them and then he'll come and see you. He'll also let you know how your friends doing."

Ryou was quite happy to leave the room and get away from the machine. As soon as they were back they saw food and instantly jumped at it. What they also noticed was the three suitcases that were against the wall as well. Ryou jumped up onto the bed.

"_Hey! Don't jump. You'll make me fall!"_ Ryou heard Bakura shout out as loud as he could.

Ryou giggled embarrassed. "Sorry Bakura."

Ryou and Malik looked towards the door before it opened and a nurse entered and stood by the door.

"I see you found the food. We'll come back in half an hour for that and if you don't mind, writing down any contact details you have for your families so we can contact them. After you can then have a shower."

"I can do that right now. There are only two families that need to be contacted." Malik said.

"But there are three of you." The nurse said.

"I don't have any relations left, my parents, grandparents and uncles and aunts are all dead. These two are my family. Pass the paper and pen and I'll quickly write them down for you."

The nurse gasped softly and passed said equipment and Malik quickly wrote down Yugi's grandfather's name, home and shop number since there were two numbers for the one house, knowing he wouldn't answer if he was in the shop and the house number rang and vice versa. Malik also wrote down Ryou's father's number for him.

"I doubt you'll get an answer on the number. I don't normally get one. So don't be surprised if you don't." Malik handed back the paper as Ryou was talking.

"What about Mr Motou's parents?" Ryou and Malik winced as she asked.

"Don't ever ask him about his parents." Malik growled.

The nurse quickly left with the paper to make the calls and Malik and Ryou laid back and the spiders climbed out from under the bed seeing how there wouldn't be anyone to disturb them for a while. Marik and Yami climbed up onto the tray and Bakura did the same on Ryou's. Ryou and Malik lifted the lid and both had a disgusted look on their face. Neither of them liked hospital food anyway.

"_Please tell me you aren't going to eat that."_

"We have to Marik, we haven't eaten in a while and we may be here for a few days so we need to eat. Besides we always eat better out of here."

Though Malik knew his was a lie. He could hardly pay for rent and all the bills he had to pay. There wasn't much left for food. He was only lucky to get into University on a scholarship otherwise he wouldn't be going. Even after the continuous nagging of Seto to let him pay for his uni fees and some bills so that he didn't starve every so often.

"_It looks disgusting."_ Bakura commented pushing some mashed potato with his foot.

"Get out of it Bakura." Ryou said and held up a fork threateningly.

"_You aren't going to hit me with that. You're too soft."_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 23

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou brought the fork down so that it just narrowly missed Bakura's foot that was poking at his food. Bakura jumped and then glared at Ryou who just smiled at him.

"You're right I wouldn't."

Bakura just moved away from the food and sat on the edge of the tray. Ryou sighed softly shaking his head and started eating, his face screwing up at the awful taste. Ryou quickly shoved the food down his throat before taking the sealed orange juice and gratefully took a few gulps before laying back and slowly drinking. He noticed Bakura watching him and grabbed the lid of the container and carefully filled it with some of the juice and placed it on the tray next to Bakura. Bakura looked at it before drinking it and to Ryou's surprise finished it all.

Ryou smiled before placing everything on the table beside him and had a quick shower before Malik took one. When Ryou finished he laid down pulling the sheet up and curling up. Bakura looked at him before crawling over and sitting on the edge of the bed near the part of the sheet.

"_You ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine."

Bakura moved up onto the pillow and crawled over and into Ryou's hair. Ryou smiled slightly, he had to remember that Bakura wasn't going to hurt him and that they couldn't kill them. Ryou yawned softly and blushed as 4 snickers were directed at him.

There was a knock at the door and Yami and Marik quickly slipped under the covers on Malik's before moving under the bed. Bakura hid in Ryou's hair watching. The door opened and the two nurses came in with the doctor. Ryou slowly sat up wincing as he hit his bruise.

"Now I understand you have had a very traumatic experience but I would like to tell you a few things before letting you get some rest. Now Mr Motou is on his way here to see you and his grandson. Unfortunately no one can see Yugi Motou at the moment. He is in a critical state at the moment and can't have anyone with him. I will get you as soon as he can have visitors."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other very worried. Both turned back to the doctor and watched him pull out some x-rays.

"Now these are your x-rays. Mr Ishtar you're ok, just apart from the cuts. Though Mr Bakura's injuries are worse. You have micro-fractures on your three bottom ribs. If they get knocked around a bit they could break and then we have a problem. So you are going to have to take it easy. No heavy lifting of any kind until they heal."

"Ok."

"Now Mr Motou's injuries show no broken wrist but just heavy bruising which is very strange because his bones would have had to of cracked at the amount of bruising he has. We have wrapped his wrist up just in case.

"Now there is also the thing of the bite. He was bitten by a spider..." Ryou shivered. "I'm guessing by your reaction you have a phobia of them." Ryou nodded. "We'll we've determined it's a different strand of the Black Widow Spider. It's stronger but it takes a very long time for it to kill its prey. He got here just in time and is recovering well. You have nothing to worry about." Ryou and Malik sighed in relief. "Now I will leave you two to get some rest and when Mr Motou comes I'll send him in."

Ryou and Malik thanked the doctor as he left and they were left alone. Ryou and Malik looked at each other.

"Gramp's coming." Ryou whispered.

"Yeah but imagine how much he'll want to see Yugi. We can't even go and see him yet. Gramps would want to see him."

"I know. Should we tell him about what happened on the island that we weren't the only ones brought back?"

"_Don't you even think about it." _Bakura said when he crawled out from his hair and was sitting right on his forehead looking directly in the eyes.

"Why? Give me one good reason too."

"_You do and I will bite you."_

"You aren't dangerous remember."

"_True but I can still make a human sick."_

Ryou shook slightly and Bakura crawled off him and onto the pillow. As soon as he had Ryou shot up. Marik and Yami had crawled out from under the bed and saw and heard what was happening. Both sat on Malik's sheet covered legs.

"_Ryou..."_ Ryou looked over at Yami who had called to him. _"Don't worry about Bakura. He wouldn't hurt you anyway. You being with him made him go soft. Though these two aren't dangerous to humans. I unfortunately am."_ Yami sighed._ "I can kill someone if given enough venom. You should know I would never do that to you, Malik and Yugi."_

"_Yeah defiantly not Yugi."_ Marik said and rolled his eyes.

Yami growled and pounced on him as Marik started to fight back. Ryou and Malik looked a little concerned.

"_Ryou toss me over. Please, please, please." _Ryou looked at him confused. _"It's fun, besides we would never hurt each other."_

"_Ahhh Marik stop!" _Yami shouted in pain.

Ryou and Malik looked at Yami and saw a light speckle of something on the sheets and Malik held his hand out to Yami who climbed on. Malik felt something wet on his hand and saw small amount of blood on his hand.

"Yami you ok?"

"_Yeah. Is there somewhere I can hide that doesn't require me to hold on to anything?"_

"_Wait here I'll make a web." _Marik crawled under the bed.

Bakura climbed across the wall and onto the bed and up to Yami who was sitting on Malik's hand before both started talking. To Ryou and Malik it was only a soft chattering sound. Malik looked at the bed sheets and knew he had to turn them over so the doctors didn't notice.

"_Yami come on."_

Yami moved off Malik's hand and climbed down with Bakura next to him before both disappeared under the bed. Malik climbed off carefully and turned his covers over before sitting back down again and pulling them over himself.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. I guess just lay here resting till we fall asleep."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 24

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Before either of them could do that three people came rushing through the door. Ryou and Malik jumped seeing it was unexpected.

"Gramps! Seto, Jou how'd you hear?"

"When we heard your plane disappeared and you three were presumed dead we came back to consol gramps. He called us just after the hospital called and we picked him up and came here immediately."

"Yugi would appreciate you looking after him."

"I know that. Where is he?" Seto said.

"In intensive care. No one is able to see him at the moment. We have to wait; he's in a critical condition."

"I have some things to deal with." Seto said before disappearing.

Ryou and Malik smiled along with Jou and Gramps. They all knew what he was doing. It was his friend after all. Jou and Gramps pulled up a chair each and sat between the two boys.

"So what happened?" Jou asked.

"We'll tell you only part of it. The rest we'll explain when Yugi wakes up and when we all get of here."

Ryou and Malik started taking turns talking till they got to the morning where Yami, Bakura and Marik kidnapped them, also leaving out the part where Malik thought he saw someone. They could tell that Jou and Gramps were creeped out about the passengers and crew that went missing. Seto just showed no response to what they had said since he came back into the room.

"You know that Yugi will be upset that we caused your holiday to end so soon." Ryou said softly.

"I know that but your safety is more important. I had been going through flight plans trying to figure out where you were but could never find anything." Seto said.

"Yeah, he was working close to non-stop. If I hadn't dragged him away from the computer at night he'd be up all night working, trying to find you."

Ryou giggled while Malik just smiled. There was a knock at the door before the doctor walked in.

"It seems that Mr Motou's condition is improving dramatically and you will be able to visit him tomorrow. Do not think that Mr Kaiba's money has anything to do with my words because it doesn't. Mr Motou is really recovering well. I suggest that you three go home and get some sleep, seeing visiting hours are closing and come back tomorrow morning. I will keep a close watch on Mr Motou's condition and advise you if things deteriorate."

Gramps nodded along with Seto, Jou, Ryou and Malik. The doctor then left the room leaving them to say goodbye for the night and them head out. Gramps walked over to Ryou and gently hugged him before going to Malik. He considered the boys family like he did with Jou and Seto.

"You both take it easy and we'll see you in the morning."

"We will night gramps. See you three tomorrow."

Jou and Seto said their goodbyes before leaving the room and closing the door. Bakura and Marik climbed out from under the bed and onto Malik's leg.

"_You plan to tell about us tomorrow don't you?"_

"Yes, not that you both are spiders. Not here in the hospital. Just that you are three people we met at the airport. We'll explain the spider part once we leave the hospital."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other before nodding and heading back under. Ryou and Malik laughed softly before moving and resting under the covers.

"I'm going to turn the light off now you guys." Malik said.

"_Yeah go ahead."_ Marik called.

Malik looked at Ryou who was nearly asleep and smiled before turning off the light. Malik curled up under the covers to go to sleep. Malik felt something crawl across his neck and sit on the side of his neck.

"_Goodnight Malik."_

Malik smiled and slowly fell asleep. Ryou had already fallen asleep and Bakura was sitting on his pillow watching him for a bit before crawling back across to where Yami was staying. He wasn't too well but the bleeding had stopped which was a good thing.

"_You ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine Bakura. Get some sleep we all need it."_

Bakura nodded and attached himself to the wall before falling asleep. Yami soon followed and Marik up Malik's neck had also fallen asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The next morning Marik was there when the nurse came in and screamed causing all occupants in the room to wake up with a jump. Malik watched as she came at him with fly spray.

"Hey, hey, hey don't spray that at me." He shouted.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 25

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"What about the spider on your neck."

"Where?"

"Here." She said pointing at her own so he knew. "Let me get it before it bites you."

"Hey don't kill spiders."

"You like spider?"

"Yes I love spiders."

"Get them out of this hospital."

Marik pretended to run from Malik's hands before he jumped onto the bed and crawled under. Malik jumped off and moved under and caught all three that were there. Malik stood up with them in his hands and looked at Ryou and smirked.

"Hey Ryou want to see?"

"Malik don't."

Malik took a step forward. "Here."

"Malik stop!"

Malik shrugged and walked to the window and opened it and placed them on the wall. Whispering as they slowly climbed on.

"Go down to the front and come in as humans and ask for either myself or Ryou."

Malik closed the window when they were out and turned to the nurse.

"There done no need for killing."

"This is a hospital and we don't need any dirty creatures here."

"Actually humans are dirtier than spiders. They are pretty much 100% clean. (A/N: just made that up, don't know if that's true.)"

"Yeah well we don't need them here. Breakfasts here so eat and then get some more rest. There's a TV on the wall and after breakfast I'll bring you the remote."

Ryou and Malik nodded before she pulled the trolley over that had the food on it and setting the trays in front of them. Ryou and Malik looked at the food in horror before finally started eating once the nurse disappeared. After finishing she came back for the trays and handed Malik and Ryou a remote.

"There are 3 people down stairs at the moment that look like the three of you. They are asking to see you. Are they family?"

"No they aren't related but friends."

"Ok. I'll send them up."

Ryou and Malik nodded as she left and three minutes later Bakura, Marik and Yami came through the door. Malik smiled as Marik came over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey, thanks for before."

"That's ok. It's easier to have you three like this and talk without people coming in and thinking we've gone insane."

Marik chuckled and nodded. "True."

"Yami how's your stomach?"

"It's alright. I should be fine in a week or so. Same with Bakura, but for him in a few days."

Ryou nodded and looked at Bakura who was leaning against the wall looking out the window. Ryou was slightly worried something was wrong.

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked over to see Ryou watching him. Walking over he stood beside him looking down at him. Ryou smiled slight before he looked away sensing that Bakura was slightly annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry."

Bakura sighed and sat on the side of Ryou's bed. "No, tell me."

"You're annoyed at something." Ryou stated.

"Yeah I am."

"What is it?"

"About trusting these people that came in yesterday."

"You can trust them. They are like family. They would keep it a secret and not expose you three. Besides we aren't telling them till we are all out of the hospital."

Bakura looked at the window. "Alright."

Ryou smiled before looking to the door when there was a knock at it. When the door opened Yugi's grandfather, Seto and Jou entered. Ryou and Malik smiled and watched their reaction to the three people there.

"Who are they?" Jou asked looking at them suspiciously.

"This is Bakura, Marik and Yami." Malik said pointing at each said person. "We met them at the airport and swapped numbers seeing they were moving to domino. Yami, Bakura, Marik this is Yugi's grandfather Solomon and our friends Seto and Jou."

The six people shook hands before the doctor came in. He noticed three people he hadn't seen before but put it aside for the moment.

"It seems Mr Motou is stable enough to have visitors and he is awake. Only three at a time to be on the safe side."

"Gramps you Seto and Jou go first. We'll go with Yami after. He'd like to see Yugi." Malik said.

"You two sure?"

"Yeah go." Ryou nodded in agreement with Malik.

"Alright we'll come back here after to talk to you."

Solomon, Seto and Jou followed the doctor from the room. Following the doctor to the other side of the building on the same floor they arrived at the room.

"Now try to not startle him and don't let him move around too much."

Solomon nodded and opened the door and walked in. Yugi looked very small on the long bed. There were small tubes stuck near his nose to help him breath. He was on a drip and had IV being put into him. He just looked exhausted.

"Yugi?" Solomon said and the three watched as Yugi's eyes opened and a smile came to his face.

"Ji-chan!"

Solomon hurried over and hugged Yugi gently, careful of the drips and tubes. Yugi weakly hugged him back. Jou and Seto closed the door and pulled three chairs over and sat down. Solomon soon let go of Yugi and he sat down as well.

"Hi Jou, Seto. What are you doing here? You're meant to be on holiday."

"We came back when we heard that your plane disappeared. Seto had been working on trying to find you but it seems you were able to get ourselves back."

Yugi smiled and looked a little upset that he caused them to cancel their holiday. Seto decided to stop it.

"Yugi don't worry about our holiday ok? You're our friend and would have come back either way if something else happened you ended up in hospital. We'd come back so don't blame yourself for it."

Yugi looked at him before nodding. Jou started asking questions that they didn't already know the answer to before the doctor came to get them out so he could give the others more time with Yugi before Yugi could get some rest.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 26

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi watched as Ryou and Malik came in with Yami behind him. Yugi smiled at them as they huddled around him. Yugi slowly pushed himself up a little more so that he wasn't completely lying down. Yami, Ryou and Malik were about to help him but he slowly lowered himself to how he wanted to be.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just really tired and exhausted. I'm hungry too."

All three laughed when Yugi blushed before Ryou walked over to the door and found a nurse and asked to have some food brought in for Yugi. Yami moved over and sat down on the side of his bed and leaned down to his ear.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Yami nodded and sat up. "You know what bit you?"

"No. What? What is it?"

"It was a spider."

"Yugi it was a Black Widow Spider." Malik said seeing where it was going.

Yugi stared at him for a moment. "A Black Widow?"

"Yeah a Black Widow. We apparently got you here just in time. It apparently is a different strand. Its venom takes a long time to kill but the effects of the poison are stronger. I don't know who that works but apparently it does."

"I'm fine now right?"

"Yeah you are Seto's made sure of it." Ryou said.

"Seto?"

"He's paying for the hospital bill."

"What!"

"Yugi you're grandfather wouldn't have been able to. Seto is our friend and besides knowing him it's not that much money to him. The amount of the hospital bill is probably like 5cents to him."

"Malik it's still a lot of money."

"Don't worry about it. You just rest and get better. Besides you'll want to once you see the food here?"

"Oh god, please get me something from the cafeteria."

"Sorry you aren't allowed that food." The nurse said as she entered with Yugi's food.

Yugi groaned as she placed it down in front of him. To him it looked awful.

"Can't I have an orange or something like that; fresh fruit. I would prefer that."

"How about if you eat this I'll bring you fresh fruit for dessert."

Yugi groaned but nodded anyway and the nurse left. Ryou and Malik were trying to hide their amusement.

"Be happy you have food Yugi."

Yugi just nodded and slowly started eating. Yugi just shoved it down his throat so he didn't have to taste any of the food. Ryou and Malik just laughed at him while Yami sat there watching him. Yugi soon finished and Malik and Ryou tried to hide their amusement. Malik called for the nurse and a few minutes later she came in with a bowl of fruit and took his tray and placed the fruit in front of him. Yugi smiled; there were grapes, strawberries and an apple.

"This ok?"

Yugi smiled widely and nodded quickly before taking a bite out of the apple and smiling widely. Yami smiled and moved over to the window and looked at everything he didn't know of. The nurse left after Yugi nodded and Ryou and Malik were sitting in a chair.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked over to find the doctor, Solomon, Seto, Jou, Bakura and Marik entering. Bakura went and stood behind Ryou and Marik did the same with Malik.

"I see Mr Motou is feeling a bit better." Yugi smiled and nodded. "Good, now I want to keep you for about 3 more days before I'm sure you're alright to head home. Now Mr Ishtar, Mr Bakura you both may check out today. Like I said for you Mr Bakura be careful and take it easy." Both nodded. "I'll go get the papers so you fill them out and leave when you want."

The doctor left and they just looked at each other. Seto had an arm around Jou's waist.

"Well we are going to go soon so if Ryou and Malik want a lift home I can take you."

"Thankyou Seto." Ryou said smiling and Malik nodded. "You don't mind giving Bakura and Marik a lift do you?"

Seto glanced at them both and shook his head. Ryou smiled and Bakura turned to Yami and saw him looking out through the window and he walked over. Marik noticed and also walked over.

"What's wrong?" Bakura said softly so no one else heard.

"Nothing. It's just strange."

"I know." Marik said looking out.

"You're going to stay here with Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I guess we'll see you when Ryou and Malik met up with Yugi again."

"Bakura" "Marik" They heard Ryou and Malik call to them from the door.

"Coming."

Bakura and Marik left the room and followed Ryou, Malik, Seto and Jou out of the hospital. Yami turned to see only Yugi and Solomon in the room. Yugi had finished his fruit and was laying back on the bed talking softly with his grandfather.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. By the way there are 9 chapters left in the story.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 27

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou was the first to be dropped off home thanks to Seto.

"Thankyou Seto."

"It's alright Ryou just take it easy, if there is a problem call alright and I'll come over."

"Thankyou but I'll be alright."

Ryou smiled as Seto's drove off and Ryou turned to Bakura was looking at the small 2 story house. Ryou smiled and took his hand and led him up the footpath and to the front door with his bag and looked through till he found his keys and unlocked the door. Ryou let Bakura in before following and placed his bag in the hall.

"Um... I guess I'll show you around."

Ryou spent 10minutes showing Bakura around before he took his bags to the laundry. Bakura stood in the living room before turning and walking over and sat down on the couch. Bakura waited a few minutes before Ryou came back in and smiled.

"Come on, it's lunch so let's see what I have in the cupboards and fridge."

Ryou wondered into the kitchen with Bakura following. Ryou looked around the kitchen and sighed. He'd chucked most of the stuff out before he left because he was going to be away. Ryou looked to Bakura before going into the freezer and pulling out an ice cream container and opened it and in there was loads of cash. Ryou smiled and walked over and grabbed the phone ordering Chinese.

"Um...I ordered Chinese I don't know what you'll like so I ordered a variety of things."

Bakura smiled. "Thankyou Ryou." Ryou smiled. "Thankyou for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome."

After lunch and when it got to dinner Ryou ordered some more Chinese at Bakura's request, well more pleading. During the day they received a call from Malik before Bakura spoke with Marik. After that Bakura had a quick talk to Ryou before they decided on something. After dinner they stayed up for a while before Ryou decided to head to bed and Bakura followed.

"Um... Ryou where do I sleep. I'm sure you don't want me sleeping with you."

Ryou smiled and waved his hand and walked to the spare room before gasping when he saw inside. It was a mess. There were things everywhere. Ryou blushed when he turned to Bakura.

"I guess we'll have to clean that up tomorrow. Come you can stay in my room."

Bakura shrugged and guessed he'd have to sleep in a web on the wall. Ryou passed him something to sleep in.

"We'll go shopping and get you some clothes."

Once they changed Ryou quickly pulled in a mattress, pillow and sheets and sat down on the mattress. Bakura was still standing looking at him.

"You can take the bed."

Bakura slowly slid in and turned the light off. Ryou smiled and said good night to Bakura before falling asleep. Bakura slowly followed.

Half way through the night Bakura woke hearing Ryou whimpering and crying in his sleep. Bakura slid onto the ground and shook him awake. Ryou screamed as he woke and sat up quickly panting.

"Ba...Bakura?"

"Yeah it's me. You ok?"

"Yeah just a nightmare sorry Bakura. Go back to bed." Ryou said as he lay down.

"Ryou the bed is big enough for us both to share. You'll hurt your back sleeping on that."

"No really its fi..."

Ryou squeaked when Bakura lifted him into his arms and dumped him on the bed and turned the light off and slid in. Bakura turned on his side, his back to Ryou.

"Night Ryou."

"Uh... night Bakura."

Ryou turned on his side and slowly fell asleep again. This time he didn't have a nightmare.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik was the next to be dropped off by Seto and he stood outside the car looking at the rundown apartment.

"Malik?"

"Yeah?" Malik replied turning to Seto.

"Again can you please let me get you out of this area? You could stay somewhere a lot better. You know how dangerous it is here." Malik was glad that Marik was waiting at the front of the building. "I'm sure Ryou or Yugi and his grandfather would let you stay or you could come live with me and Jou at the mansion."

"Seto I've made it this far though my life by myself. I would feel like a burden on any of you."

"What about if I said it's a burden for us to worry about you here. You can hardly pay for food sometimes and you don't eat all and don't you dare lie."

"Seto if it gets to bad I promise I'll say something to one of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Call if you need anything. Bye."

"Bye Seto, thanks for the lift."

Seto's car started off and disappeared down the street. Malik quickly hurried over with his bag and unlocked the front of the apartment building. Marik was watching him before following and took the bag from him. Malik smiled slightly and carefully made his way up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Malik do you always go this carefully."

"Yeah this isn't the best neighbourhood around. Just stay quiet for a minute."

They climbed the stairs before coming to the correct floor level and Malik opened the door to the level and gasped as something flew at him before he slammed the door shut and heard something like glass smash into the door and shatter. Marik looked alarmed and Malik slowly opened the door to see one of his neighbours.

"Oh sorry kid. Get out of the hall and into your apartment I'm waiting for someone."

Malik dragged Marik behind the man and down to the end of the hall and unlocked his door and slipped in still dragging Marik inside. Malik slammed the door shut and quickly locked the many locks on the inside before sighing softly and looked down to see that there was a note on the ground that was slid under the door since he was away.

Malik knelt down and picked it up and started to read. Malik was horrified by what was happening. He was being evicted. Malik sighed and started down the hall seeing Marik at the kitchen. Malik placed the note on the table.

"Come I'll show you around. Before I make a phone call."

"Malik is something wrong?"

"Sort of. Don't worry."

Marik frowned but followed Malik who took the bag and walked down to the bedroom and shoved the bag in. Malik showed him around the small one bedroom apartment. It was very dirty and filthy, not because Malik didn't keep it clean because he did. It was what the previous tenets had done to the place.

"Sorry it's not something nice Marik. If you want I'm sure Ryou would look after you till I can find somewhere else."

Marik wrapped an arm around Malik's waist and hugged him gently. Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. Besides it's not very safe for you to be alone here. Where are your parents?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 28

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik tensed up but sighed softly. "They're dead. They died a while ago, when I was 13. I've lived by myself since I was 16."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Um... let's see what I've got for lunch."

"Alright."

Malik walked to the kitchen with Marik behind him. As Malik looked through the kitchen Marik quickly took a look at the note that was on the table and saw why Malik wanted to see if Ryou could look after him. He was being kicked out. Marik quickly placed it back and looked to Malik as he turned around with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry Marik I don't have any food and no money to buy anything for the moment. I'm sorry it's hard for me to find work and pay for everything. I guess I'll have to tell you."

"Malik what's wrong?"

Malik took his hand and led him to a very old couch. Malik sat down and Marik next to him. Marik saw he was a little upset and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Malik laid his head on Marik's shoulder and sighed.

"I have struggled to live and you are right it's dangerous to live here. I've had people so many times try to rape me once they broke in. Thankfully I have a baseball bat next to my bed and I get them away before they hurt me. Marik that's not the only thing. I sometimes go without food for days sometimes a week or more at a time just so I can pay the bills for this place."

"Malik it will be fine."

"I guess. I need to call Ryou and tell him I'll be busy for the day or so."

Malik got up and went to the phone. "Oh can I talk to Bakura real quick after you?"

"Yeah of course. You live here now."

Malik had a quick conversation with Ryou, lying say that he'd been called into work. After the quick conversation Malik called Marik over and gave him the phone. Marik thanked him, smiling and Malik smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"**Bakura?"** Marik spoke so Malik couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**Did Ryou tell you what Malik just told him?"**

"**No not yet why?"**

"**What Malik said was a lie. Look he's being kicked out of his apartment and has nowhere to go. Bakura it's not safe down here. Could you talk to Ryou and get him to talk to Yugi and his grandfather. He doesn't have long here and he has no food at all."**

"**Alright I'll talk to Ryou. Would you like him to call when he's got an idea?"**

"**Yes if possible. Thanks Bakura."**

"**No problem. Talk to you later."**

Bakura hung up Marik looked at it before slowly placing it down on its holder like it had been resting when Malik picked it up. He turned to the kitchen and walked in and saw Malik sitting at the table staring at the paper. Marik walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and placed his chin on Malik's head.

"It'll be alright Malik."

"Maybe. Marik if I can't find any work somewhere in the next day or so I'm going to ask Ryou to look after you till I find somewhere."

"What about you?"

"I'll live. I don't get kicked out till the end of the week. I'm more worried about food for you. You probably have eaten everyday yes?"

"Yeah."

"Where as I haven't. I'll be fine for a few days or so."

"Malik I won't let that happen. If I'm to stay with Ryou it would only be with you there. Now why don't we get some sleep? Everything that's happened today has probably made you tired."

Marik helped him up and led him back to his room. Malik smiled and passed something for Marik to sleep in before he went into the bathroom to change. Marik quickly slipped the shirt on before waiting for Malik to come back. When he didn't Marik walked out to find Malik lying on the couch trying to go to sleep.

"Malik what are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Marik sighed and leaned down and lifted Malik into his arms. "Marik what are you doing?" Malik said and whined.

"You can't sleep on the couch Malik."

"And you're a guest and guests get the bed while they stay."

"Yes well I don't have to sleep in a bed now."

Malik sighed. "I don't want you to have to sleep on the wall Marik."

"Alright then we'll share if you want."

Marik laid Malik on the bed and looked at him. Malik sighed softly and nodded. Marik turned off the light as told and moved over and lay down next to Malik. Malik bit his lip and moved closer and cuddled up to Marik. Marik smiled and wrapped his arm around Malik's shoulder.

"Good night Malik."

"Night Marik."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Marik groaned as he woke the next morning to hear someone knocking at the door. Marik stood up and walked over and looked through the peep hole and saw Bakura standing there. Marik opened the door and let Bakura and Ryou in before closing and locking it completely.

"Nice to see you both."

"Same here. Bakura explained what he spoke to you about yesterday."

"I'm glad, what did you figure out?"

"You both are living with me. I know Malik won't want to but you both are. Malik will eat more as well. We just need clean the spare room which will take half a day but otherwise there is no problem. So get Malik up and we'll start packing his clothes and anything else and then leave."

Marik nodded and waved them to follow and walked into the bedroom to show Malik still sleeping. Marik sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Malik wake up."

"Huh? Marik?"

Malik slowly opened his eyes and saw Ryou and Bakura standing in the room. Malik sat up quickly and stared at them.

"Ryou what you doing here?"

"You're coming home with me. I know about you being kicked out. Marik spoke to Bakura last night and I've got a spare room and plenty of money to look after all of us. So pack your stuff Malik."

"Ryou I can't do that."

"Malik you don't have a choice."

"Ryou you know why I don't want to do that to any of you."

"Malik if it makes you feel any better you can help pay for some things like food. But this way you don't have to pay for power and water bills. You'll have more money for other things then."

"I won't get out of this will I?"

"No." All three said at once.

"Fine."

Ryou smiled. "Come on let's get you packed and then get out of here."

They packed up his clothes and a few other things. Malik placed the keys in the landlord's letter box before he left with Ryou, Bakura and Marik. As they got back to Ryou's, Ryou fed Malik and Marik and then they started to clean up the guest room. Ryou and Bakura had spoken and they were going to share a bed and Malik and Marik were sharing the bed in the guest room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 29

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been the three days Yugi had to stay in the hospital and he was finally at home and every happy. Yami had stayed with him the whole time as a spider especially considering he didn't know anything about the place he was in.

At the moment Yugi and Yami were both in the living room waiting for Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Jou to come over. They were going to tell everything to them about Bakura, Marik and Yami so that they didn't have to hide anything.

The bell went off and Yugi jumped up and went downstairs to answer considering it was a lunch break. All 6 were there at the door and Yugi let them in and they all headed upstairs to where Yami was sitting and waiting.

"Ji-chan?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can you come here for a minute we all need to talk?"

A few seconds later Solomon came out and sat down on an arm chair and looked around everyone. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were looking at their laps for a second before looking to Yami, Bakura and Marik who just nodded having been watching their look a likes.

"You all know what happened right well the thing we didn't tell you was that Bakura, Yami and Marik were actually on the island. We didn't meet them at the airport; we met them on the island. They hadn't been on the flight either. They were the ones picking off the other passengers."

Seto, Jou and Solomon jumped up and grabbed Ryou, Malik and Yugi before backing away from the three boys on the couches. All three boys struggled against the people holding them.

"Ji-chan they helped us. Let me go. I had broken my wrist." They all looked at Yugi who had yelled the last part. "Yami healed it. I had broken it sometime from when I blacked out and then woke on the beach. They sort of kidnapped us but they also saved us, me twice with Ryou and Malik's help."

"Yugi you don't have to defend them." Seto said.

Yugi finally wrenched himself from his grandfather's grip. Yugi ran to Yami and stood beside him and glared at the three that wouldn't listen. Ryou and Malik were able to get themselves out of either Seto or Jou's grip and stood beside their look a-likes while Marik wrapped an arm around Malik's waist causing him to blush.

"Sit down!" They didn't move. "They have no reason to hurt any of us. Just sit down."

Solomon, Jou and Seto slowly sat down on one couch together with the other 6 took any others. Yugi sighed softly.

"Ji-chan you trust me right?"

"Of course Yugi."

"Ryou and Malik?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me, Ryou and Malik on this. They won't hurt any of us."

Solomon looked at the three in question. "How about you explain what you meant by they saved you."

"Why don't I start with when we met them? That way it would make sense..."

Yugi slowly explained everything that happened along with Ryou and Malik. By the end Jou looked like he was going to fall into hysterical laughing any second.

"Come on you three. Spiders. You sure you didn't bump your heads in the crash." Jou said before he started laughing, Solomon and Seto look a little worried that they might have hit their heads as well.

Yugi leaned over and whispered in Yami's ear and Yami then told Marik and Bakura in their language. All three looked at Yugi and nodded.

"Fine we'll just show you then."

There was a bright light and everyone in the room had to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared they looked and saw three large spiders occupying the room. They had blocked off all the entrances knowing that they would try to run if they could.

"See?" Yugi said. "Ji-chan they did save us and we trust them. Please don't say anything."

The three spiders changed back without the light. Seto jumped and pulled out his phone and started to dial the police. Yugi started crying and Yami moved over and Yugi clutched onto him sobbing. Ryou was also crying and Malik was clutching onto Marik trying not to cry.

"Seto..." Seto looked to Jou and Solomon. "Don't do it. Look at them. At least let's give them a chance. Have you noticed that Yugi and Ryou have run at the sight of the three spiders?" Jou said.

Seto closed his phone but still eyed the three human spiders that were comforting his friends. Seto sighed and sat down beside Jou. Solomon stood up and walked to Yugi who was still crying in Yami's chest. Solomon knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Yami looked at him before pulling Yugi from his chest.

"Yugi, Seto stopped calling. We will give them a chance."

Yugi smiled widely and jumped at his grandfather and hugged him. Yami stood back watching before casting his eyes to Seto who was looking at him unsure. Yami nodded before looking to Yugi who jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. Yami gasp and gently pushed Yugi off him and clutched his stomach.

"Yami! Oh god I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Yami lifted up his shirt to find that only a little blood was seeping from his wounds. He heard lots of gasps and saw Seto, Jou and Solomon standing near looking. Yami placed his shirt back down and started to stand when Bakura grabbed his arm, helping him. Yami looked at Yugi who was looking at the ground

"I'm sorry Yami."

"It's alright Yugi. I'm fine."

"Yugi why don't you go and help Yami put a bandage over his stomach." Solomon suggested.

Yugi nodded and took Yami's hand and led him to the bathroom. Solomon sighed and looked at Ryou.

"I'm guessing that's what he got from that fight you talked about."

"Yeah. Bakura's has healed though. Yami's was worse than Bakura's."

Solomon nodded and headed into the kitchen to start making lunch for everything. Seto followed and dragged Jou along with him. Ryou sighed softly and sat down and Bakura looked at him before he sat down next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because Seto is so rich anyone would believe him and you'd three be taken away. I know he seems a little cold but he's a really good friend and he cares."

"Yeah he's tried to pay for my schooling, housing and everything."

Ryou smiled sadly at Malik before hearing a yelp from upstairs and Bakura and Marik snickered seeing it was Yami. Ryou sighed and shook his head and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 30

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi led Yami upstairs and into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat and went to the cabinet.

"Yugi this isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. Besides it's my fault your hurt anyway."

"How do you figure?"

"One, if we hadn't been on that plane than you wouldn't have had to look after us. Two, we were the ones that ran and those other two you told us off wouldn't have found us and then attacked you when you came to rescue us."

"Ok. One, I like looking after you, two, I don't blame you for what those two did seeing they always attack us and three, I don't see it as your fault like you think it is."

Yugi smiled and knelt in front of him with the first aid kit and pulled out some alcohol and bandages. Yugi gently grabbed some tissues and with the alcohol on it he dabbed it gently across Yami's chest. Yami had taken his shirt off after he'd spoken and when Yugi knelt in front of him. Yami yelped and pushed Yugi's hand away gently.

"What the hell is that?"

"Alcohol. It will help it from getting infected. Don't be such a big baby. I've used it many times."

"I'm not a baby."

Yugi continued dabbing his stomach gently and then wrapped his stomach with the bandage. Yugi had to keep himself calm seeing he could see Yami's body and he had to say it was very handsome and very nice to look at compared to his. Yugi sighed internally and quickly packed everything up a small blush on his face. Yami had caught the blush and smiled and he also noticed Yugi's saddened face when he was putting stuff away. Yugi stood and went to leave when Yami jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and held him back against him.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Nothing Yami I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Yugi..."

"I'm fine I'm just...I'm just upset because I won't be enough for someone."

"Who Yugi? Who do you believe you're not good enough for?"

"You."

Yugi wrenched himself from Yami and bolted into his room and slammed the door shut and quickly locked it before he dove onto his bed and cried. Yami had tried to follow after him but as soon as Yugi locked his bedroom door he couldn't get in.

"Yami what's going on?" Ryou asked as they all came down the corridor, Solomon at the front with everyone behind him.

"Yugi's just a little upset over something. Don't worry I'll deal with it."

"**Yami really what's wrong with him?"**

"**He thinks he's not good enough for me and is so upset."**

"**Go comfort him."**

Yami nodded and quickly changed to very small and crawled under the door and into the room. He heard Yugi's sobbing a lot clearer in here. Yami changed back and silently walked over to the bed and looked down at Yugi who had his head buried in his pillow. Yami closed his eyes sadly, he never wanted to cause Yugi such pain and upset. Yami sat down on the side of the bed.

Yugi jumped up when he felt someone sit on the bed and saw Yami sitting there. Yugi scurried back to the back of the bed in the corner leaning against the corner walls, seeing his bed was pressed against the corner of his room. Yami sighed and leaned forward and grabbed Yugi's hand gently and pulled him back over. Yugi sobbed and tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to get away and he ended up just sitting in Yami's lap.

Yami dragged Yugi over and sat him across his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi just gave up and cried in his chest. Yami sighed softly and tilted Yugi's head up and placed his lips over Yugi's in a chaste kiss. Yugi's sobbing stopped and he stared at Yami, though his tears still flowed. Yami gently wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"Yugi why do you think you aren't good enough for me. If anything I'm not good enough for you. Yugi we didn't kill you or your friends because we actually wanted a relationship with you guys. Would you like to have a relationship with me?"

Yugi gasped before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tightly. "Yes."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly before laying back on the bed taking Yugi with him. Yugi squeaked as Yami fell back before giggling and laid his head on his chest. Yami smiled and tilted Yugi's head up before kissing him again gently and chastely.

"Come on the others are worried, so is your grandfather. Let's also wait and tell your grandfather first later tonight and then everyone else tomorrow."

"Ok."

"How about you take few minutes to calm down?"

Yugi smiled and nodded and slowly he calmed and his eyes lost their redness and his eyes slowly lost their puffiness. Yugi climbed off Yami before following him to the door and walked back out to the lounge room. There was no one there though they heard talking in the kitchen.

"Yugi you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ji-chan don't worry."

"You sure?" Seto asked eyeing Yami.

"Yes Seto."

"Well let's eat now that you are here."

"Finally!" Jou said and dug into the sandwiches.

Yugi giggled and rolled his eyes and sat down next to his grandfather and Yami sat down next to him on his other side. Yugi dug into his food and so did Yami.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 31

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As it got late the others left and it was only Solomon, Yugi and Yami left. Yugi at the moment was sitting next to Yami on the couch watching TV. Solomon was making dinner. Yugi suddenly remembered something and said something about getting a drink and headed into the kitchen. Yugi saw his grandfather busting around the kitchen making dinner.

"Ji-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

"Um... I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

"Um... What would you say if I said Ryou and Bakura were going out?"

"I don't know really."

"Would you think it's wrong and not talk to them?"

"Yugi I really don't know. I think if someone loves the other than they should tell them regardless of gender." Yugi nodded slowly thinking slightly. "Yugi what's this really about?"

"Well Ryou and Bakura really aren't going out as far as I know but Yami and I are." Yugi said quickly and looked at the ground.

"What!" Yugi flinched. "Since when Yugi?"

"T-This afternoon before lunch." Yugi said tearfully.

Yami walked into the room and saw Yugi crying and he wrapped his arms around him hugging him gently. Yami looked at Yugi's grandfather before turning back to Yugi who cried softly in his chest. Solomon sighed and sat down in a chair while Yami still held Yugi gently trying to calm him down.

"Yugi I'm not saying I approve, I guess I'm surprised that you're one; not afraid of him because of what he is and two; surprised seeing you going out with someone. You weren't the kid to be interested in stuff like that."

"I've like him when I first saw him and spoke but I was scared of him when I found out what he is. I guess the fear sort of slowed the affections a little. Please don't toss me out." Yugi said softly.

Solomon gasped and moved and knelt in front of Yugi and held his shoulders and turned his head to look at him in the eyes. Yugi had tears falling down his eyes.

"I would _never_ kick you out Yugi. _Never!_ You are my grandson. I would never kick you out." Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly. "I will try and keep an open mind about this. Just do me one favour Yugi."

"What?"

"Don't have sex in the house while I'm around."

Yugi eyes widened and he turned redder than a tomato. "JI-CHAN!"

Solomon and Yami chuckled while Yugi pouted at their laughing.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had finished his shower and at the moment Yami was having one as well. They didn't have a guest room so they pulled out a spare mattress that Yugi used when he had his friends around for sleepovers. At the moment Yugi was lying on the mattress and thinking about what had happened lately. He was surprised at what could happen in just a couple of days.

Yami came in seeing Yugi lying on the mattress on the ground and scowled. Yami walked over and scooped Yugi up and dumped him on the bed. Yugi looked around franticly and saw Yami and pouted and looked at what he was sleeping on. Yami pulled the covers over him and turned off the light.

"Yami you sleep in here. I'm on the mattress." Yugi couldn't see him anymore.

"No you sleep on the bed..." Yugi shivered as some cold air drifted under the blanket before feeling the bed dip slightly. "...and I'm going to join you if that's alright?"

Yugi blushed and was a little surprised. "I-I-I guess."

"I'm not going to try anything Yugi."

Yugi smiled and relaxed into the bed. Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yugi squeaked slightly before relaxing and ended up cuddling up to him. Yami smiled and pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead.

"Good night Yugi."

"Good night Yami."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter. As a couple of people wanted a RyouxBakura chapter. There is four chapters left after this one. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 32

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3 Days Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou was lying in bed at the moment. He'd woken and found himself on Bakura's chest. Ryou at the moment was just watching how peaceful Bakura's face was at the moment compared to how it hard all the time. Though sometimes when he spoke to Ryou it would look relaxed for a bit before becoming hard again.

Ryou sighed softly and fingered the spider silk necklace around his neck. Ryou smiled and looked back at Bakura's sleeping face. He'd fallen for him hard. Ryou was too scared to admit his feeling to Bakura for the fear he'd be rejected. Ryou looked at him now and he wondered what his lips felt like. Ryou bit his lip before leaning forward and pressed his lips to Bakura's. Ryou was surprised at how soft his lips were and how stunning his eyes were.

Ryou's eyes widened when he realised Bakura was awake before he pulled away. Ryou blushed darkly as Bakura sat up slowly. Bakura gently touched his lips looking at Ryou. Ryou didn't know what to say or do. Bakura just sat there for just over a minute and Ryou was just waiting for him to explode.

"Bakura I'm..."

Ryou didn't get time to finish what he said when Bakura moved forward and grabbed the back of his neck and crushed his lips to Ryou's though he did it gently. Ryou gasped and Bakura slipped his tongue his mouth taking that opportunity. Ryou's eyes slowly closed shut as Bakura's tongue made its way around his mouth.

When they pulled back Ryou blushed darkly and sat back. Bakura chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him back against him and he lay back on the bed. Ryou looked at him warily. Bakura smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips before looking at him.

"I was wondering when you would make a move. I was getting bored." Bakura said as he chuckled.

Ryou blushed hotly and buried his face in Bakura's chest and then just blushed even more. When he calmed down he looked back at Bakura's dark brown eyes.

"You knew?"

"Yes I did. You would always had a very soft blush lately every time you looked at me. And the fact that at times you would glance my way to look at me." Ryou blushed. "Do you want to go out with me Ryou?"

"Yes."

Bakura smiled and pulled him down and kissed him gently. Ryou smiled and laid his head on his chest. Bakura smirked and flipped them over and leaned down and gently kissed him. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms nervously around Bakura's neck. Bakura pulled back and looked at him and saw Ryou was a little nervous.

"I'm not going to undress you. Just kissing you."

"I know I trust you Bakura. I um...I have never..." Ryou trailed off.

"You've never been with anyone or even kissed before."

Ryou blushed softly and nodded. Bakura smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura close and buried his face in his neck. Bakura smiled and kissed his neck softly. Ryou smiled and slowly loosened his arms around his neck and laid back.

Bakura smiled and leaned down and nuzzled his neck causing Ryou to giggle. Bakura smiled wider and trialled his hands down and slipped up his night shirt and tickled him. Ryou squealed and started to try and get out from under him. Bakura just sat back on his legs to hold him there. Ryou soon had tears spilling down his face from laughing and Bakura stopped. Ryou lay there panting hard

Bakura moved and laid his head down on Ryou's chest and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Bakura. Bakura looked up at him and smiled and kissed his neck gently before pushing himself up over him. Ryou tilted his head to the side looking at him. Bakura smiled to him he just looked so cute like that. Bakura went to lean down to kiss him but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Both jumped and Ryou quickly reached over to the bedside table and picked it up and pressed talk. Bakura smiled and leaned down and gently kissed his neck he could get at. Ryou had to concentrate on the phone.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello Ryou."**_

"Dad!"

"_**How are you?"**_

Ryou had to push Bakura back gently and held his hand up to stop him. Bakura drew back and watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm good."

"_**You left a message saying you needed to talk."**_

"Yeah um... you see Malik got evicted and he had no where to go. He can't earn enough money to pay for rent, bills and food. I um...kind of offered for him to stay in the guest room. He was reluctant but I said if he wanted to he could pay part of the food bill. You aren't mad are you?"

"_**No Ryou I guess there won't be that much more in the power bills so it's alright."**_

"Um there's another thing our um boyfriends are also living with us. Before you say anything no we aren't sleep with them that way. We are at the moment sharing mattress on the floor. They are working as well."

"_**Hmm...I'll give it a month and if the bills are too high I'm going to have to say they have to find somewhere else to stay." **_

"Alright father...um..."

Ryou looked back at Bakura before he walked out and to the bathroom. Bakura frowned and silently followed and listened in. Ryou stood inside the bathroom and internally sighed.

"Father when are you going to come home?...

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter. There are three chapters left after this one. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 33

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Previously:_ "Father when are you going to come home?..._

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

...You've been gone for 2years without even visiting or anything. All I get from you is money that is transfer, the occasional letter or phone call."

"_**I'm sorry Ryou we've got another dig in the other side of Egypt that could be very important. I don't know when I'll be home. You'll be fine you've got your friends."**_

"Yes I've got my friends but what I need is a father who is at least home to look after his son, but seeing as you have to work away from home I need a father who comes home at least once or two a YEAR!"

Ryou screamed down the end of the phone before he turned the phone off and collapsed on ground and cried.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Bakura heard Ryou scream down the phone before he heard crying. Bakura tried to open the door but couldn't. He quickly changed and ran under the door and changed back and saw Ryou crying on the floor. Bakura ran over and knelt down next to Ryou and he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest.

Ryou felt arms around him and turned around and wrapped his arms around the person and cried. Bakura rocked him gently; he didn't understand what was wrong though he did hear bits a pieces of the conversation.

"Shh, shh, it's alright I've got you."

Ryou wrapped his arms around the person he now knew was Bakura tighter making sure he wasn't going to disappear. Bakura held him tightly and changed his hold slightly and stood up. Bakura carefully unlocked and opened the doors and went to turn to go to Ryou room when he ran into Malik and Marik.

"What's wrong with Ryou?"

"I don't know. His father called. I'll talk to you both when he's calmed down."

Bakura pushed passed and went into Ryou's room and closed the door. Malik and Marik were left in the hall. Malik sighed softly.

"Poor Ryou not again."

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"His father's obviously not coming home. He hasn't been home at all to visit Ryou in 2years. It's been hard on him."

"Poor kid, come one pretty one."

Marik scooped him up and walked back to their room and he dumped him on the bed and crawled on top of him and looked above him. Malik looked at him before Marik leaned down and laid his lips on Malik's. Malik jumped slightly before relaxing and opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around him. Marik slipped his tongue in and started to fight for dominance with Malik.

Marik pulled back when air became a problem and Malik slumped back onto the bed panting hard trying to get air back into his lungs. Marik chuckled and leaned down pecked him on the lips and lay down next to him and pulled him on top of him.

Malik groaned when he heard Ryou's phone rang again and got up and headed into the bathroom and got the phone.

"Hello Bakura household." Malik answered and then heard Yugi giggling. "Hello Yugi."

"_**Hi you sound funny answering the phone like that."**_

"Thanks."

"_**Um you might want to come over there is a surprise here. I just received it in the mail and it's **__**addressed to the six of us."**_

"Um...give us time we'll be over. Don't open it without us."

"_**I won't, see you soon."**_

"Yeah."

"_**Bye."**_

Malik hung up and walked to Ryou's room and knocked on the door before opening slowly and stuck his head in. Ryou was laying on Bakura's chest with Bakura holding him. Malik smiled and stepped in and walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Bakura looked at him before looking down at Ryou.

"Ryou..." Malik said softly.

"Malik who called?"

"Yugi."

"Why?"

"He just received mail and said that it's addressed to all of us. He wants us to come over."

"Alright go get dress and we'll get dress and head over."

"You sure you don't want to take half an hour."

"No I'll be fine. I don't want to think about it."

Malik nodded and headed in to his and Marik's room. Malik smiled and tossed something for Marik to wear. When they had moved in with Ryou the day after Ryou had taken the two spiders shopping for clothes. Malik was going to pay Ryou back for Marik's once he got a job somewhere. Later that day after going to Yugi's, Malik was going to head off to one of his old bosses and asked for some sort of work doing odd jobs for cash which he got.

"Malik what's going on?"

"We are to go to Yugi's. He received something with all our names on it."

"Oh so it's for you, Ryou and Yugi."

"No all six of our names."

"Oh. That's... strange seeing no one else knows us apart from your friends, what are their names again."

"Seto and Jou and Yugi's grandfather Solomon."

"I have to remember those."

Malik smirked and slipped a shirt on before grabbing Marik's hand once they finished and went out to wait for Ryou and Bakura. When they came out Bakura had his arm around Ryou's waist. Malik smirked and so did Marik.

"So anything interesting happen last night or this morning."

"Yeah Ryou made the first move." Bakura said before getting and elbow in his stomach.

Malik snickered and hugged Ryou. "Aren't you lucky."

Ryou blushed. "Yeah well it seems you have someone as well."

"Oh Marik yeah we have been since the island."

"Huh!?" Ryou and Bakura said.

"Yeah we kind of made out in Yami's chamber after I brought them both back after you and Yami were attacked." Marik said.

"Well what do you know." Bakura said and they left.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Hey Yugi."

"Guys you made it, come on its upstairs on the coffee table."

When they all got up there they looked at Yugi who opened it over the coffee table and stuck his hand in and pulled out a variety of papers. What caught their eyes were the 6 plane tickets.

"What in the world!?!?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. There are two chapters left after this one. Please check out the poll on my homepage to vote. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 34

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Previously: _"What in the world!?!?"_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi turned the papers over while Ryou and Malik gathered up the plane tickets. Yugi looked at the papers. The first three that had paper clips were documents for the three spiders. Yugi gasped and handed Ryou and Malik their look a-likes papers and read them over.

"These are birth certificates, documentation and passports. It's so that if anyone asks who you are, you have a record here of who you are. There is also a false story here too. Yami you were an orphan."

"So is Bakura."

"Marik too."

"I guess it makes it easy so that he doesn't have to try and find parents and it seems you three are brothers too." Yugi shrugged. "You three will have to read them later. What else is here?"

Yugi picked up three small blue books and opened them and smiled widely. "Passports for you three too." Yugi handed them out before picking up a stapled set of papers. "There's a letter here."

"Read it." Marik and Malik urged.

"Ok. It's from Seto."

"What!"

_Dear Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura and Marik_

_I'm guessing you have all seen the documents and passports. Seeing how those three have no record anywhere I have made them up. Make sure they read them tonight so they know their story as well as yourselves._

_As for the plane tickets I was able to get Solomon's money back for the holiday you were meant to go on. I booked a new holiday from your grandfather to the Fijian Islands and have also paid for the extra money and plane tickets for Yami, Bakura and Marik to go as well. It's a two week holiday on a boat cruise around the Fijian Islands. All the necessary documents are there._

_There is also another present for you guys from myself and Jou. There is a two week holiday to Brazil that has been paid for and any other activities are paid through the hotel and charged straight to me. I will not cancel this trip so either you use it or the money has gone to waste._

_Plan where you want to stay and go and then you can email me your plan so I know and can book hotels. The activities can be booked through the hotel. Plan for both trips though your boat cruise has already been booked and your flight leaves in 3 weeks. Then after Fiji you go straight to Brazil so enjoy your long 4 week holiday._

_Seto and Jou._

Yugi dropped the letter and papers into his lap and looked to Ryou and Malik. Their mouths had dropped to the ground.

"JI-CHAN!" Yugi all but screamed.

A second later Solomon came hurrying in and saw the papers and plane tickets on the table and Yugi had the letter and itinerary in his lap. Solomon smiled and came and sat down on the spare arm chair.

"I see you have all looked at the holiday plans that Seto, Jou and I made for you."

"Ji...Ji-chan I don't think we could accept the holiday from Seto and Jou. Just getting this for Yami, Bakura and Marik and paying for them to come with us to Fiji is enough."

"You read what he said near the end that if you don't go the holiday would still be paid for. So you might as well enjoy it. You three have had it hard lately and with the plane crash and Yugi your near death experience, you all need it. And you have your lover and friends to enjoy it with. I want you all to go and have fun. Yugi, Ryou and Malik none of you have seen the world. Neither have Bakura, Yami and Marik. It would be good for you, learn new things and new cultures."

Yugi looked to Ryou and Malik who looked amongst each other. Ryou and Malik nodded and Yugi nodded as well.

"I think it's a good idea." Malik said.

"You would never turn down the chance at a holiday."

"You know what I mean Yugi. It would just be a waste and we do need a holiday seeing we didn't get to the Caribbean though I think Fiji and Brazil would be more fun than the Caribbean. No offence Gramps."

"None taken I agree with you."

Yugi smiled and stood up and walked over and hugged his grandfather. "Thankyou Ji-chan."

Solomon smiled and hugged Yugi back and looked over at Ryou and Malik who jumped on him, knocking them both back into the chair. Seven sets of laughter travelled around the living room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Remeber check out the poll to vote. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter. There is one chapter left after this one. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 35

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3 Weeks Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

All six of the look a-likes were on a plane heading off to Fiji. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were a little worried about flying again but their lovers comforted them. They hadn't been told by their lovers anything about their life because their lovers weren't ready to say everything. They had all been going out to dinners, having dates and getting to know the other.

"It's alright Yugi. Nothing will happen I promise." Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand tightly as they took off. "See nothing wrong so far."

Yugi nodded and took his seatbelt off after they had leveled out and climbed into Yami's lap. Yami smiled and took his off and lifted up the arm rest and moved into Yugi's seat and leaned against the side of the plane and placed his legs on his seat and set Yugi between his legs and let him rest his head on his chest. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his chest.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

With Bakura and Ryou sitting behind Yami and Yugi they were in the same position with Ryou between Bakura's legs. Bakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know I'll tell you a something when we get on the boat but tell me something. I've seen you send looks at Malik and Marik since we came back from the island. I'm not wrong so don't try and deny it." Bakura said softly and he felt Ryou stiffen. "I'm not mad Ryou but I'm correct you have feeling for them." Ryou nodded. "Trust me I'm not mad. Marik and I were lovers before you came to the island but when I saw you and he saw Malik we broke up. If you like them the same way let me talk to Marik and find out if they feel the same. Would you like us four to be in a relationship together?" Ryou looked up at him and saw only truth in his eyes before nodding. "Don't worry I still love you."

Bakura leaned down and kissed him gently. Ryou wrapped his arm up around the back of his neck and kissed back. The kiss was still kept chaste. Bakura pulled away when he heard someone stop at their row. Bakura saw Marik standing there smirking before he moved and sat down and leaned over so he was close to both their faces.

"You forget I have good hearing Bakura." Ryou's eyes widened and he blushed while Bakura chuckled.

"Yes I do forget that every so often. So?"

"I think we can work something out." Marik said and looked down at Ryou.

Ryou pushed back against Bakura a little more seeing the look in Marik's eye he didn't know. Marik smirked and leaned down so his face was inches from Ryou's. Ryou pushed back a little more before Marik closed the distance and pecked Ryou on the cheek. Ryou blushed darkly and looked down. Marik smirked and lifted his head up to look at him. Marik leaned forward to his ear.

"I'll see what Malik thinks. Though you are very attractive so I have no problems having a relationship with three."

Ryou smiled a blush on his face still. Marik chuckled and kissed his cheek before going back to his seat. Bakura laughed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou's waist and held him to him. Ryou looked up at him and smiled before cuddling up to him and relaxed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Marik sat back in his seat and Malik looked over at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to ask Bakura something." He said softly.

"Oh."

Marik smirked and lifted the arm rest up and pulled Malik closer. Malik smiled and laid his head on Marik's shoulder and from there they spoke softly.

"Got a question for you."

"Ok...?"

"What do you feel for Ryou and Bakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"......I like Ryou and Bakura as friends." Malik hesitated his reply.

"Really now?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Malik tell me the truth, I won't think of you any different or hate you."

"I like them both Marik, but they are going out. Besides Ryou's my friend and I don't even know Bakura that well."

"Malik when we get on the boat we'll talk about something important that we can't here."

"Ok and Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Ryou please."

"Alright I won't."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After the long flight from Japan to Fiji they took a bus, which had been booked by Seto, to the docks where they got on a very large ship. The couples were given two keys to their room they were in. They were then escorted by a member the crew to their rooms.

It was on the 3rd floor that had 7 state rooms. The rooms were lovely with king size beds seeing Seto had found out about the couples, ensuite bathrooms and a reasonable amount of space. There were windows. They had told Seto that they just wanted the standard rooms on the cruise seeing they didn't need to have extremely big rooms.

Yugi was surprised and he ran to the window and saw the dock on the other side of the bay. Yami smiled and walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and looked out the window as well.

"Wait till we get out on the water than it will look better."

"Yeah. This should be great."

Yugi turned to lay on the bed and saw the itinerary on the bed and picked it up. Yami sat down and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi smiled and started reading it out loud.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**MV MYSTIQUE PRINCESS**_

_**CRUISE ITINERARY**_

_**Monday 9**__**th**__** December 2008**_

_**3:00pm**__Depart City Port for the Yasawa Island_

_**3:30pm**__Briefing by your __**Cruise Director Alex.**__ Meet your available crew and fellow passengers._

_*****Mandatory Fire Drill.**__ Life jackets are stored in your cabins inside the closet. _

_**4:30pm**__**Sky Bar opens.**__ Enjoy cocktails and drinks while we set sail for out night's anchorage._

_**7:00pmComplimentary Champagne at the Sky Bar. **__The crew will join you for some local music and dancing._

_**8:00pmCaptain's Dinner**__ in the Dining Saloon hosted by __**Captain Vara. **_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi looked up and smiled at Yami. "Want to look around the ship?"

"Oh I think we can do that later. I just want to cuddle before we are called to the briefing."

"But we can cuddle after the briefing and fire drill when we return the life jackets."

"Oh alright let's go."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. I got the itinerary for the cruise that I went on in Fiji in 2007. It was such a great cruise. Anyway please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the last chapter. Don't forget to vote for the next stories to be posted. I have also started another story and after this poll has closed for two days I'll put that one up to see if people want me to put it up at the same times as the others. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 36

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou smiled as he and Bakura walked around the ship with Marik and Malik. Ryou had Bakura's arm around his waist. Marik was close to having his hand down Malik's pants. Ryou smiled as the boat started moving and his smiling got bigger.

"Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik!"

The four turned to see Yugi and Yami coming up behind them. All six of them stood by the railing and looked out towards where they were heading.

"Looking forward to it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Was the 5 responses.

Yugi smiled and leaned against Yami as they were all called to the Dining Saloon.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was now late, after the Captain's dinner. The 6 of them had a table to themselves. Yugi was at the moment just finished his shower. Yami had finished telling him about his life and he found out how old he was and why he was like he was. He was surprised at how old he was and felt a little weird about him being a lot older but didn't care at all.

He and Yami had come a long way along in their relationship and Yami had mentioned that when Yugi was ready for the next step he would be waiting. Yugi smiled and finished drying off and slipped the robe that was in the room on and he tied it up loosely and made his way into the room. Yami was laying on the bed in his boxers with his arms behind his head. Yugi smiled and walked to the end of the bed.

"Yami?"

Yugi watched as Yami's eyes slowly opened and Yugi pulled his hands up and slowly slipped the robe from his body leaving him vulnerable and naked. Yami's eyes widened so much more than normal and his mouth dropped. He'd never ever seen Yugi with anything but his shirt off. Yugi smiled and had a heavy blush on his face and he climbed onto the bed and crawled up Yami's body.

"Yugi..." Yami breathed.

Yugi smiled and Yami gently took his face and kissed him gently and slowly became more intense and passionate. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck before Yami flipped them over so that Yugi was on the bottom. Yami pulled away and looked down at him.

"Yugi what are you trying to say?"

"I want you."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Marik pulled Malik into the bedroom and onto the bed. Malik blushed and Marik leaned against the headboard and had his arms around his waist. Malik looked at him and saw that he was staring off into space for a second before turning and looked down at Malik. Marik smiled and held him tightly.

"Ok. Let's talk about what I wanted to say on the plane. Malik before you and your friends arrived on the island Bakura and I were lovers. As soon as I saw you I broke it off with Bakura and he did the same with me when he saw Ryou. We have been on that island I don't know how long but it's somewhere around 1000years."

"WHAT!" Malik yelled causing Marik to jump and rub his ear.

"Ouch but yes we are over a thousand years old. Once we get to the age we look which is about now we won't age physically anymore and we will only die when someone actually kills us. So we could live for any other 2000 years and not age physically before we get killed."

"But what about us? When we die you'll be left alone again."

"No no when we are in a relationship with someone they will be able to live long if we use our magic and do it but we won't unless you want to."

"Give me sometime to think about it."

"I will and I want you to be happy with the way you look because once it's done you won't age again."

"Oh..."

"You will still get the things like pimples and stuff but you don't age."

"Ok."

"Well let's continue. There were two boats that were heading across the ocean one with criminals one with civilians. There was fog and soon we became trapped. We survived for about 4weeks before everyone started dying from spider bites. When we did we were very upset but found that we never did die and found out what we could do but by that time everyone was dead.

"Now that I know you like Ryou and Bakura we need to go see them. Come on."

"What! No Marik you promised."

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

Malik looked at him a bit unsure but followed him. Marik banged on their door noisily and Bakura a minute later opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"Grr... you sure know how to ruin the moment."

Marik snickered and pushed past Bakura and saw Ryou laying on the bed with a sheet thrown quickly across his waist and was blushing. Marik smirked and walked over to the bed and Ryou moved away.

"Marik leave Ryou alone!" Malik said and pulled him back. "Sorry guys I didn't know otherwise I wouldn't have let him come in."

"Bakura we need to talk now." Marik said.

"About?"

"What we spoke about on the plane."

"Oh well sit down." Bakura said indicating to the couch.

Marik dragged Malik over and sat him down. Bakura smirked and slipped into bed next to Ryou. Ryou was still blushing at this point.

"Ok now you two know everything but Malik is still left in the dark."

Ryou giggled slightly and Bakura smirked. "Then stop keeping him in the dark." Bakura said.

"Well Malik has feeling for both of you." Malik lowered his head.

Ryou gasped and looked at Bakura who smirked and climbed out of bed. He walked over and stood in front of Malik. Reaching down he redirected his gaze so it was on him. Malik closed his eyes the instant Bakura was in front of him.

"Malik open your eyes."

Malik opened them to see Bakura inches from his face. Malik eyes widened when Bakura's lips were placed on his. Malik soon closed his eyes and had to wrap his arms around Bakura's neck so he didn't fall. Marik smirked and slid over to Ryou and slid in underneath the covers and kissed him. Ryou squealed in his mouth when Marik's wondering hands wrapped around his cock.

Bakura pulled back and growled and walked back over and pulled Ryou away from, but kept him under the covers.

"We haven't decided on anything so don't even think of trying anything."

Marik smirk and crawled over and knelt on the other side of the Ryou. Marik smirked more and his hand shot out and under the towel and wrapped around Bakura's own cock and pulled sharply. Bakura gasped and grunted and pulled Marik's hand away, growling.

Ryou looked to Malik and smiled waving him over. Malik looked a little upset and shook his head. Ryou frowned and elbowed Marik and pointed at Malik. Marik looked over before going over and pulling him to his feet.

"Excuse me."

"No, where do you think you are going?"

"Probably to go throw myself over board."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Let see because you are cheating on me in front of me."

"Malik I thought you would have caught on when Bakura kissed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Malik we all have feelings for each other and want to have a four-some."

Malik's eyes widened and he looked to Ryou and Bakura as well. They nodded and Malik smiled and let Bakura pull him over to the bed and toss him on. Ryou smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked the story. The sequal will be up soon. Please review and don't forget about the polls.


	37. Note

Note

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The sequel to 'Arachnid' is being posted now as 'Anaconda'. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again to those who read and reviewed for 'Arachnid'.

shadowrealm818

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~


End file.
